From London With Love
by Taylor Ruggiero
Summary: Sequel to Vampire Kisses! Rudolph is still gone and Elizabeth is older. Due to school, Elizabeth is forced to be penpals with a mysterious stranger from London. Something about him is so familiar...
1. The Educational System Bites

**From London With Love**

**Chapter One: The Educational System Bites**

….

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_ No...just a little longer Mister Alarm Clock (I like to call him Josiah). Desperately wanting for the distracting noise to stop, I grabbed onto one of my sneakers and threw it directly at Josiah. He screamed in fear yet allowed the compact to take it's effect. He landed on the floor with a loud _thud_. Ah...peace and quiet. Mom insisted I buy one of those annoying reminders because I never wake up on time anymore.

She says (and I quote), "This is your junior year! You must work hard! No more staying up and sitting your life away! Study, study, study!"

Tony is also getting the strict parental treatment. If he comes home with a C, she completely flips and threatens to take away any electrical entertainment. Seriously? A C in my eyes is a miracle from the heavens! Especially since I have the hardest English teacher known to mankind.

Anyway, back to the situation at hand. Here I am lazily lying in my comfy bed. I would probably still be snoozing happily if Josiah hadn't taken his daily rounds to make my life hell. Do you know what I was dreaming about? Do you _really_ want to know? I was dreaming about a certain boy with ruby red eyes and surprisingly soft porcelain skin. Dear Rudolph, my love, where have you gone to? Ew, I sound such a pathetic damsel in distress! I don't understand why I keep having the same magical dreams. Everyone knows that the Sackville-Baggs are no longer immortal. They no longer have beautiful red eyes and envious skin.

Sometimes, I'm afraid if I ever see Rudolph again, I wouldn't recognize him.

Just when I thought I could possibly go back to sleep, Dad barged into my neatly rearranged room. His smile could light up a whole graveyard since his last visit with the dentist.

He practically skipped over to my curtains and quickly spread them apart, "Time to get up! It's another day! Another chance to make your life wonderful!" What is up with everyone lately? They're all obsessed with life and future opinions. I swear, the departure of our friendly vampires have screwed Mom and Dad up more than their children! For awhile I had a strong suspicion that Mom had a tiny crush on Frederick...She always denied it. Yeah right!

I groaned, throwing those trusty nightmare before christmas covers of my head, "Can I please excuse myself from high school today? I do believe I am developing a nasty cough which will result in a loss of voice and hearing! I am lead to believe I am dying!"

Dad chuckled and shoved the covers away, "Sorry, all I heard was 'mmphhphphphf!'" Damn you Elizabeth for not being able to speak loudly in morning hours!

"Come on! Please! We don't have to tell Mom!"

Tony appeared at the doorframe, "Ha! If you're staying home, I'm DEFINITELY staying home!" I shot him a big sister glare, which made him back up a little. Sadly my old tricks don't scare the dork anymore. I really need to think of new material.

Mister Thompson, aka the big man on campus shook his head, "No can do kids. You need to go to school to get a good education so that you can get a good job after you graduate." Same old speech every time.

Blondie pouted, "Please, please, please, please, please, please!"

"Please, please, please, please, please, please?" I joined in shortly afterward.

Mom's face peered over Tony's fat head, "What's going on here? Lizzie why aren't you dressed yet? School starts in twenty minutes!" Ah, there's my final answer. A big depressing 'NO!' Sighing in defeated, I rolled out of the amazing warmth and headed towards my closet. Dad along Tony left, claiming they'd rather not watch me take forever to get ready. Puhlease. Not three years ago I was flying in the sky with a dusty (alas handsome) vampire and dirty nine year old. I am not a girly girl.

Smiling slightly, I picked out an outfit and went to change. To be completely honest, there's not a day when I don't think about Rudolph or any of the others. His face is always in my mind, his voice always beside my ear. Maybe he truly never left...maybe I just have to find him.

….

Reaching the final steps downstairs, I walked into the kitchen where many events had happened in not so long ago. Tony was pouring milk into his 'Trix' cereal and watching 'The Simpsons'. He is a dork. Hm, looks like not everything changed! Dad as usual was reading the newspaper for any sport news and Mom was packing Tony his lunch. Unlike me, he still has to undergo the pain of bringing a lunchbox to school. I'm a big girl, I buy my own food.

Mom glanced up from her hardcore peanut butter spreading, "You look nice. What's the special occasion?"

What the hell is that supposed to mean? Is she implying I don't look presentable half the time? Hmph! Well excuse me! It's nice to know I still have my sense of humor even after three years. Crap, there's that stupid number again.

I simply shrugged my shoulders, grabbing my backpack from the table, "No, not really." She didn't seem convinced. I should have told her I have a hot date with my math teacher. Dad probably would freak and take me out of school. Hey! That doesn't seem half bad!

Tony mocked, dribbles of milk sliding out of his mouth, "Elizabreath has a boyyyyyyyyyfriendddddd." Suddenly the kitchen grew quiet. Dad stared at me with intense determination to find out who this said boy was and Mom stared at me with absolute relief.

"Oh that's great honey! I'm so glad you moved on after-"

"After what Mom?"

"You know what I'm talking about Lizzie. It's good for you to move on. That was three years ago." Anger and frustration pumped through my veins.

I snapped lightly, "So? Three is just a number. It doesn't mean anything. Besides, I don't have a boyfriend. Tony was being an idiot and wanted to annoy me." Dad cracked a smile, somewhat getting the silent joke and returned to his newspaper. Mom glared at Tony's blonde spikes as if her eyes would shoot lasers and burn them off.

She warned, "Now Tony, you know that's not right."

He nodded meekly, "Yeah, but funny as hell!"

OHHHHH! He cursed! Dorkface is in big trouble!

Mom gasped as if it was the worst thing she ever heard in her life, "TONY THOMPSON! No cursing in this house! Just for that, you can't have your gameboy for another TWO months!" The twelve year old shouted in dismay.

"But Lizzie does it all the time!"

The rules of the sibling hood is NOT to be a wimp and tell on each other. Great, now Mom's attention is on me. As if I wasn't in heat already! However, she didn't say a word. She gave me a look that practically said, 'Dear, you know better too. Set a good example for Tony.' Not bothering to defend myself, I dashed out the front door, "The bus is here! Gotta go bye!"

….

You see, I don't need Mom to drive me to school like Tony. I actually have a car. So what am I doing in a stinky...sweaty bus full of horny Scottish boys and girls? Due to the fact I failed my English midterm, Mom thought it was necessary for me to be grounded from my pride and joy. How long? No clue. All I know is that my car is currently sitting in the driveway of the Scottish castle I like to call home.

Half listening to the crappy music coming out of the radio and half gazing out the window, I awaited the minutes until we were all arrive at school. It came too soon. Perhaps I fell asleep for a few moments, because before I knew it, I was the only one there. My bus driver looked at me as if I was crazy. I attempted to laugh it off and run away. Too bad I'm not naturally able to make a smooth getaway. My feet betrayed me! I will never trust them again! I tripped off the bus. Yeah. Feel the pain baby, feel the pain.

"Um...Eliza, are you alright?"

Above me was my good friend Amy McBride with those big concerned eyes. She called me Eliza. That's my nickname around here. No one calls me Lizzie or most importantly Elizabeth unless it's an authority figure.

Dusting myself free from disgusting Scottish bugs, I stood up, "Yeah. I'm good. How was your weekend?" The girl always has stories of victory and laughter that occur only on the weekends. When a reply didn't come, I looked at her alert.

"What's this? No story to tell?"

Amy frowned, tears bringing facial surface, "Joel broke up with me last night." YES FINALLY! Oh, I hate Joel. He's a total tool. Guess who his father is? Lord McAshton. I don't understand why anyone would choose to have a kid with that crazy crackpot. Instead of asking what happened, I wrapped an arm around her shoulder as we filed into the school. I noticed Joel sitting in a classroom with the most popular girl known to our year. Seems like he can't handle real woman and decided to go back to playing with Barbies. Ha! I make myself laugh.

"Eliza, what are you laughing about?"

"Oh, uh..nothing."

"Okkayyyy..."

"Come on, come on...we certainly don't want to be late for English." My favorite class! Note the dark sarcasm. An hour of hell...I swear.

….

Mrs. Crawford began scratching random things on the chalkboard, "Now class, I am happy to reveal that this year our school will be taking part in 'Pen Pals Around The World'. Each student will be assigned to a pen pal, each student will be expected to write to their pen pal. Think of the possibilities class...you could get a boy from Germany or a girl from France...or...a girl from America." Aw crap, she's looking at me isn't she?

One boy hollered out, "I hope I get a hot girl from Sweden!"

"I'll take Brad Pitt please!" A girl fluffed her hair.

Something tells me they don't get it.

Hmph.

English Teacher from hell slammed her ruler down onto her desk, "Silence! You will take this seriously! Just because it isn't graded doesn't mean you get to slack off. You will write to your pen pal everyday or depending whenever you get a response back! If there are those uncomfortable with revealing information to others, they are allowing you to make up a name." Thanks, that gave me an invitation to become Miss McProtectiveButterfly. (Inside joke from Vampire Kisses, go back and read if you forget).

Amy whispered, "I wonder who we'll get!"

With my luck, a pervert from Australia...

Crawford slammed a piece of paper onto my desk, causing the whole room to shake. Yeah, she's a pretty bulk woman. Closing my eyes, I braced myself for the worst. Pervert...pedophile...bring it on. Eyes, it's time to open. The paper has been flipped over for about five seconds. OPEN. NOW. Okay, thanks. I scanned it.

"Benjamin Livingston from London England?"

….

**Rudolph's POV:**

School in London is fascinating. I enjoy watching the mortal teenagers going about their daily drama filled lives. However, there are times where girls come up to me and ask me to a friendly get-to-together. Of course I politely decline. My now beating heart belongs to only one person. Elizabeth Thompson. Yes, I remember her. Sadly, the others did not recall their vampire past, despite all my tries to get them on track. Why was I chosen to harbor these dark secrets? Maybe my love for Elizabeth was too strong. Excuse me, is too strong. My present is linked to my past.

I go by the name of Benjamin Livingston. The name Sackville-Bagg is in History books, Father made the right choice by covering our family colors. There would have been too many questions and suspicions otherwise.

When I heard we were to move to London three years ago, I couldn't stand it. At first, I didn't tell the others of Elizabeth and Tony. But as the movers were taking our treasures away, I blurted it out. I simply couldn't move away from my girlfriend. Mother laughed at me, claiming that my dreams are mixing themselves with reality. Father said I would find apparent love somewhere else. No, I never will.

Today in school we were informed that we shall be writing to pen pals. I am not very interested. The only thing I am interested in is going back to Scotland. When? I have no idea. How? I wish I could still fly. Although, curious thoughts urged me to feel excited about my pen pal. Who shall I receive? A gentlemen from America? A fair lady from Ireland? Their names will be revealed once we are contacted that information. I have a feeling fate isn't done with me yet.

For now, I am awaiting the day I get to see Elizabeth's face once more.

**A/N: I really like how this first chapter came out. What do you think? Good start for the sequel to Vampire Kisses? I also really like the title. Pretty witty huh?...Maybe not. And yes, in case you are wondering, I will be writing in Rudolph's POV. Sorry about his being so short in this chapter, but I really wanted to leave some things for the next chapter. What do you think of the plot of this story? Goooooddd? Eh? Reviews make me feel special. Go on my profile to see the official pictures of older Rudolph and Elizabeth. **


	2. Miss Amelia Butterfly, you say?

**From London With Love**

**Chapter Two: Miss Amelia Butterfly, you say?**

…..

**Rudolph's POV: **

I'll never truly understand this world's generation. When was being in a relationship and wearing the nicest attires a top priority? Shouldn't people be grateful for what they were given? Father always taught us to be happy about our lives-well...despite being an immortal creature for three hundred years.

As I depart from my overly crowded high school, I watch teenagers left and right escape to their lovers. It only reminds me of Elizabeth. Yes, even when we never committed _any_ of the actions young adults do today...it still reminds me of the girl with golden blonde hair. Gregory teases me (he thinks I made Elizabeth up), calling me 'whipped'. I have no idea what the word means! I would certainly remember if someone had whipped me.

"Hey! Hey Benjamin!"

Feeling sudden startle, I turn to my intruder. Oh dear. Not her again. You're probably who I am negatively speaking of? A girl with long black hair and heavily applied makeup strolled over to me as if I were her prey. Her name is Rose Marie. Such a name sounds so sweet, however her personality is something to cringe at. I attempted to pretend I didn't see her in hopes of making a quick getaway. Although, things don't seem to be working out for me lately.

Rose clutched onto my arm, "Don't you remember you agreed to help me study for the big test this morning?" I did no such thing!

Smiling politely, I lightly pulled myself from her grasp, "I'm sure you have me mistaken for someone else. I wasn't present this morning...because of family business." It may sound like I'm lying or perhaps creating a pitiful excuse, but I assure you I'm doing nothing sinful. Father's great paranoia caused me to be late today. He claimed that our neighbors had broken into our house and stolen priceless jewelry. I was questioned by the police for two hours.

The girl who has been haunting my presence since I arrived in London frowned deeply, "I suppose you're right." With that, she walked away.

I do feel bad for these mortals. Not to sound absolutely ignorant, but whenever a female tries to get close to me I feel disgusted. What happened to women not advancing on men? They want to appease us so they dress in revealing clothing. I am not attracted to any one of those girls. Gregory, on the other hand, can't seem to get enough. I swear he had five girlfriends in one month! To him love is a game. To me love is a devotion.

After bidding goodbyes to some peers, I slowly walked home. Elizabeth once more flooded my thoughts. She is surely in high school as I, I wonder how she is holding up? I wonder if guys are advancing on her like girls are to me. Green jealously growled in my throat. I would gladly rip them apart.

….

"Anna what did I tell you about coming into my room?"

"But Gregory! I just wanted to look at those magazines you keep under your bed!"

I laughed as my passed my two bickering siblings. Gregory rarely goes to school because he thinks it's the government's way to corrupt children. Anna grew ill as the day went along and was forced to leave early. This definitely explained why they were practically wrestling each other when I entered.

Gregory snarled at me, "What are you snickering about?"

"Oh, just how immature you are."

"You want to say that to my face!"

"I believe I already did."

Our blonde sister pounced onto Gregory's back, kicking her heels upon his thighs, "Giddy up horsey! Giddy up!" It was a sight to see. Feeling intense danger approaching, I decided to head to the kitchen. A few moments later sounds of Anna's panicked cries echoed. Her laughter could make the coldest heart melt into a puddle of hot goo. Gregory had used the only weapon he has. The Claw. What is 'The Claw' you ask? It's a attack method. You grab onto your opponent's stomach and begin tickling. The pain and feeling you're on a bumpy roller coaster is unbearable. Believe me, Mother had used it on my three years ago.

"Ha! That'll show you! Never go into my room again!" Footsteps could be heard marching up the long stairwell. _Slam_. Gregory had returned to his dark lair. Anna, with her braided hair messy, skipped towards the dining table.

She grinned from ear to ear, "What's for dinner Rudolph?"

I replied, "Well what would you like dear sister?"

"Ooooohhh! I know! Garlic pizza!" This was the forth time in a row the family had requested it. Funny, when we were vampires, it was our enemy. Of course I can't go saying that or the others will think I've gone crazy. Like I said before, their memories had been completely erased while mine still thrives. Hopefully they recall those days soon...or going back to Elizabeth will be more difficult.

Snapping me out of my daydreams, Anna threw a napkin towards my direction, "Who are you thinking about Rudy? You seem to be doing that a lot lately! Could it be possibly Elizabeth? The girl you muse on and on about in your notebook?" Her smile grew, annoyance gracing the mood. Anna has become quite a sneak ever since she turned twelve. 'It's a phase!' Mother defends. I hope she's correct.

About to order a pizza over the phone, I noticed Mother's car pulling into the driveway. Anna screamed with delight and journeyed to greet her. Mother is a successful doctor. Her hours are from five in the morning to three in the afternoon. Saving many lives is on her job description! Father, being the boastful man he is, finds every occasion to mention it during an outside encounter.

She walked through the grand doors, exhaustion tinting her gaze, "Hello Rudolph, Anna. How was your day?" I love my Mother, she is the most selfless woman I've ever met.

"I got sick Mother! Gregory had to pick me up! But—but-but, I'm better now!" Mother smiled at her daughter and patted her head. She turned to me next, expecting a news report on my life.

Not desiring to tell extreme details, I stated, "My school is undergoing a pen pal program. I will be writing to someone who may be living across the country."

Mother's brilliant blue eyes lit up, "Ah yes! Your school had sent me a letter concerning so!-" Struggling with her bag, she pulled up a crumbled envelope. "-Take a look for yourself!" Handing me the letter, I found myself staring straight at my school's ancient lion crest.

_We would like to inform you that our students shall be writing to a distance friend for the next few months. If you have any questions or concerns about this annual event, please contact our school advisory. _

_The person your child, **Benjamin Livingston**, will be pen pals with is **Amelia Butterfly**. _

_Her contact information is listed below. _

_Note that these partnerships were randomly generalized by computers and were no way decided by the school._

Gregory slowly creeped over my shoulder, "Miss Amelia Butterfly, you say? Sounds like a nutcase." I glared at him, pushing him away from me. Anna giggled to no end. Whoever this 'Amelia Butterfly' person is, I am sure she is a splendid girl.

….

**Elizabeth's POV: **

"Benjamin Livingston? That is _so_ a posh name!"

Maybe I shouldn't talk. I'm 'Amelia Butterfly'. Why? Because I can.

Mom rolled her eyes, "I think it's a very fine name. Whoever you will be writing to will most likely be a gentleman." Great, just what I need! Actually, if she's right, it wouldn't be considered a bad thing. The world gentleman rubs me the wrong way. Why you ask? Why? Rudolph was a gentleman. I cannot replace gentlemen! Do I look like a whore?

Dorkface grabbed the letter from my hands and began running around with it, "Elizabreath has a boyfriend! Elizabreath has a boyfriend!" I'm done. He's dead. Racing after him, I laughed at his girlish screams. You better scream! Behind us, Mom warned not to break anything like last time. It's not my fault Tony slipped and punched a hole into the freshly painted wall!

My plan of pain didn't work out like I wanted it to. I was _going_ to pin Tony to the floor and pull at his gel infested spikes. He takes more time in the bathroom than I do! Now that's saying something. Anyway, the little bastard decided to hide behind a corner and trip me as I was speeding past. The rest doesn't look good for me. I scream, covering my face, dreadfully awaiting the impact I will have with the hard wooden floor.

_Slam_

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Mom hollered downstairs.

Tony panicked, staring at my unmoving frame, "Nothing! Nothing! Nothing!" Yeah, I'm in a lot of pain. Trying to get up, I discovered I couldn't. My head began to throb insanely, giving me the impression I must have smacked it against wood. GREAT. Slowly but surely, I felt myself drifting away from reality. Darkness met my vision...

….

I woke up to expect everyone standing around me with worry. But, but...wait! That didn't happen! No one was there...and I don't think I'm even in my own house! What the hell happened? I swear to God if I'm in the hospital I'm going to throw Tony off a cliff. When I didn't see any needles or wires sticking out of me, I sighed in relief. Now...time to stop freaking out and actually find out where I physically am at this time being.

Getting up, I found myself in an ordinary looking bedroom. Hm, well this is nice. Doesn't seem like any killer's torture room or anything...Swinging my legs off the bed, I hopped off and hurried towards the door. My hand was inches from the handle when someone from the other side came in. I gasped, stumbling back quite a bit. GOD! I'm tired of being frightened all the time! The mysterious stranger was wearing a black hood so I couldn't make out their secret identity.

Having trouble finding my voice, I croaked rather embarrassingly, "Who are you?"

Mister Stranger Danger didn't say a word.

Okay...let's try this again.

"Como estas?..Amigo...Amiga?"

Why did I just how they were in Spanish? Then address them as a 'friend'? I blame American schooling. They don't know how to properly languages. Silence fell. Okay, I'm pretty positive we can't stand here all day. I kinda have a life I need to attend to.

Third time is the lucky charm, "Hey...listen-" I couldn't get my pleading sentence out due to the fact that Mister Stranger Danger gently placed a finger to my sore lips. (Hello, I recently face planted the floor, pay attention). Creep! Creep! Creep! Creep! I got a glance at his/her finger. It looks...manly so I'm going to judge that this person is indeed a man. He walked further into the room, me of course moving back as well.

"Elizabeth...Elizabeth..."

Lord, lord, lord, lord. The creepy and awkward whisperings begin. Next I'll be trapped inside a closet with dead corpses! Mustering any courage that I have left, I pushed Mister Stranger Danger's finger away and glared.

I demanded and threatened, "Who are you! You can't just walk in and act all mysterious! Stop being creepy! You creepy creepy creeper! I'll have you know I have pepper spray in my pocket-!' Again, cut off. Creepy Creeper Man (I got tired of Mister Stranger Danger) leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine. This my fellow friends is what lip rape is like. Although, the sensation I felt wasn't disturbing...it felt nice. So nice that it's familiar...too familiar. Jumping back, I committed a bold move and threw off Creepy Creeper Man's black hood.

Woah.

Woah.

Woah.

Woah.

There gracing his presence was Rudolph 'freaking' Sackville-Bagg.

….

"Elizabeth?...Lizzie? Please wake up...I didn't mean to trip you! I thought you would get back up and be okay! Wake up! WAKE UP! WAKE UPPPPP!" Tony violently shook my limb shoulders. Shooting up, I realized that I was laying on the floor. What. The. Hell. Was...that...only a dream? Some kind of weird dream you get after injuring yourself? It felt so real! I never had that one before!

Tony asked a million more times, "Are you alright? Don't tell Mom!"

I couldn't register anything. Mom began walking up the stairs, most likely wanting to see what all the chaos was about. She stopped at the top step, staring wide eyed at her two children. Crap. A: Either we're going to be grounded until the end of time or B: she's going to go 'Full Mother' mode and come to my desperate aid.

"Can someone be so kind to explain what happened?"

Wow, that's new.

"Nothing...I just tripped that's all." I'm saving your dorky ass Tony.

"Are you sure?"

"Perfectly..."

"Alright...dinner will be served in a minute."

Honestly, I really don't give a damn about food. All I want to do is slip back into dreamland and have Rudolph 'freaking' Sackville-Bagg play Mister Stranger Danger and Creepy Creeper Man.

**A/N: Happy Easter! Go on my profile to see the sequel pictures! **


	3. Dear Stranger

**From London With Love**

**Chapter Three: Dear Stranger**

…..

**Elizabeth's POV: **

You know, writing to a complete stranger is totally awkward. What should I say? 'Greetings from Scotland even though I'm originally from California?'. 'Hola amigo?' No, no, that's all wrong! I have to come off as cool and mysterious. Miss Amelia Butterfly is the coolest chick on the damn block. Benjamin Livingston shall eat his heart out. Hm, I wonder what he looks like? Dashing? Attractive? Gorgeous? Charming? Those are nice traits to have. But...but...what if this dude is the exact opposite? What if he's creepy, old and has fake hair?

When in doubt, blame school.

It's already been two hours and I have absolutely nothing written on this lined paper! I'm supposed to turn in the first letter tomorrow! Why am I starting it now...in the middle of the night? Let's just say Tony's xbox had me distracted hours after the incident of witnessing Rudolph in a fainting dream. Hey! I needed all the distractions I could get!

Just when I thought I was going to get somewhere with my letter, the lamp above me decided to be a complete asshole and burn out. _Great_. Mom said she would buy more NEXT week seeing as she thought I couldn't possibly go through any more light bulbs. How wrong she was. What should I do now? I have nowhere else to go. Tony's room is off limits due to the fact he's been tearing everything apart in search for his favorite jacket. Do you think it would be okay to happily skip into my parents room and write to a boy in front of them? Uh no. Dad being a protective father and Mom hoping that Benjamin will become my boyfriend? Never consider this. Ever.

Fine...Fine! I'll simply go downstairs! Quietly closing my door behind me, I tip toed down the slippery stairs. I heard Mom watching her usual Soap Operas while Tony cried out in frustration. Seems like he didn't find his jacket yet? Ah! Focus Elizabeth! You must write a letter, ahem-cough, an IMPRESSIVE letter to Mister Livingston.

Plopping down on a couch cushion, I brought my knees to my chest and stared at the still blank paper. Think. You can do it. Think. Soon the creative and witty sentences will be practically flying out of your head. Think. You can do it! Nope. My brain is officially fried. I have a feeling Mrs. Crawford wouldn't believe that a random dog ripped the perfectly finished letter out of my hand while going to school and licked all the words off. An event like that is extremely rare.

"Come on...think...writing letters shouldn't be that hard..." Yes, you're right brain. However, my heart is saying something completely different. "Something is going to happen if you write and send this letter to London...I just know it." Oh, that was my gut feeling. My heart is currently ignoring the rest of my body. It's Rudolph deprived.

My pen made contact with the paper and stopped. Suddenly, I felt a new found determination. Maybe if I can't think of anything to write about me and my screwed up life, I could ask him of his.

"_Dear Benjamin Livingston, _

_I'm not exactly the best writer in the world, so please bear with me. As you know my name is Amelia Butterfly. I'm just a simple girl who has been assigned to be pen pals with an utter stranger. (No offense). I've been staring at this letter for about two hours and couldn't for the life of me think of what to share with you. So...on that note...I decided to put all the awkward attention upon you. Sorry._

_What's your middle name Benjamin Livingston? Or do you not have one? The first thing to know about a person is their full name. _

_Are you single-_" Erase that, try again. "_Are you currently dating someone? Not that I'm attempting to hook up with you like some forever alone weirdo, but I thought it would be nice to have a little input on your love life. _

_What is your family like? Are they crazy and retarded like mine? _

_What are your friends like? Hopefully they're nothing like mine and wouldn't talk to you about cute jerky boys all day long. _

_Again, not to sound like a creep, but what do you look like? I'm not asking for a detailed description of your every feature or even a picture...but can you kill a teenage girl for being curious? _

_What's your story Benjamin? How did you become who you are today? I hope we could be somewhat good friends (so that we could survive this stupid school assignment together). Sadly, this is the end of my pathetic letter. You were probably expecting some girl to babble on and on about her drama filled life. I disappoint people all the time, I'm used to this kind of reaction. Perhaps after while I could actually open up. Tell you my hopes and dreams, tell you my fears and regrets. Okay, okay, I'll stop being inspirational, your head may explode. _

_I do hope you decide to write back and not think I'm a creep. _

_Until next time, _

_Amelia Butterfly_

_PS: Cross off that, 'I hope you write back' part. You have to write back nevertheless or you'll fail. What you think of me is entirely up to you._"

I am pure genius. _Maybe_.

…..

"Elizabreath! Elizabreath! Look what I found last night!"

I fought the urge to punch my little brother in the face, "What did you find, Dork?"

Not even giving me a single answer, he took out an old dusty cloth from his pocket. Hm...that looks oddly familiar. Before I could ask what's inside, Tony revealed a dead mouse snuggling against the fabric. My heart tugged painfully. Anna. She gave him that mouse the night we took the Sackville-Bagg family in. Memories flooded to my brain, Rudolph's smiling face smeared like glue.

Tony whispered, "I thought Mom threw it out months ago. Seems like she could never find it." His baby blue eyes held remembrance, as if he's reliving the night he lost his best friend. Without another word, he stuffed it back into his pocket and ran off to collect his backpack. I always knew in the back of my mind that the Sackville-Baggs disappearance effected Tony just as greatly as me. Besides, I'm fairly sure he has a crush on Anna. He was too young and dimwitted to realize back then. Pst...kids. Aren't you glad I wasn't a screaming lovesick girl with Rudolph?

…Shut up. I wasn't.

…..

Judgement Day. Yup, English class. I held the glorious letter close to my side as I slowly walked into Mrs. Crawford's dull classroom. She was sitting at her desk as students carelessly dropped their most likely crappy thought out letters onto her desk. My turn. I stumbled over and placed it on the desk of doom. The devil herself peered at me through her beady eyes.

She stated, "I see you didn't forget, Miss Thompson."

Nodding, I went to my own seat. What else could I have done? Cursed at her for being a total bitch? Then be sent to the office where I would get an hour screaming secession? Then the school would call Mom and she would flip out. Trust me, this happened before. No repeats please. For the rest of the boring class period, I stared at the window and watched the rain droplets slowly fall from the sky. I swear to God that letter be worth it.

…..

Where did the time go? I exited the Scottish school building, cutting across the freshly wet grass while elders glared at me. Apparently there's a rule that no one can step foot on the grass, yet when other people do it they don't get a second glance. It must be because I'm American.

Stupid Scottish people.

Stupid-stupid-stupid-_Slam_. Stupid me. I just ran into someone. Crap. The impact caused my victim and I to fall back. Wincing in slight pain, I struggled to my feet and looked over to the person who I had knocked over.

My eyes were met with long spiked up dirty blonde hair, blue-green eyes and a complete gorgeous face. Of course Elizabeth, bump into someone hot, not into someone who has a badly trimmed mustache or anything. The mystery boy stared at me for several seconds.

Oh right, my apology comes here.

I started nervously, "Um-sorry for knocking into you...I wasn't paying attention to where I was going..." He kept staring at me. Dear God. I don't have time for this. "-Well...I'll just be going now...I promise you won't ever see me again." Turning my heel, I really wanted to dash away like some sort of ninja. But I didn't. Why? I felt a hand on my elbow. Here we go.

"Before you go...tell me...did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" OH DEAR GOD WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME? An unwanted blush rose to my cheeks, not that I'm flattered in any way...I'm embarrassed. Plus, Rudolph would be the type to say that. When I didn't reply, the boy used a different approach.

He smiled, showing perfectly white teeth, "I believe I know you. I've seen you around campus. And from your accent, I can guess you're not from around here."

I replied shortly, "I'm originally from California."

"Why such a big move?"

Okay, seriously? This guy can't be real. "Because of my Dad's work...Well, old work. He used to work for Lord McAshton as a construction man." The boy's face automatically grew dark, causing me to feel quite alarmed. Was it something I said? Or does he hate Lord McAshton too? I wouldn't blame him.

"McAshton. The pig. I pity your father for having to be a servant to him...Anyway...What is your name lovely lady?" I see his natural charm is back.

Mustering up all the tolerance I could manage, I answered, "Elizabeth Thompson." Now he's going to become an obsessed freak and write my name all over his notebooks and walls. If he wasn't so attractive, I would be disgusted. Don't look at me that way. This man before me may be seemingly perfect in every way but I already have-had a man who WAS perfect in every way.

Mister Seemingly Perfect gently shook my hand without my permission, "A name cannot ever define a beauty but today I think I can make an exception. My name is Jack. My last name is not important, seeing as I want to be a mysterious figure to you. I'm new to this school-just started last week. My uncle, Rookery had passed away on accounts of unknown forces. My family decided to move up here and collect his remains."

What.

What.

"Rookery...your uncle was Rookery...you say?"

"Yes, did you know him?"

"OH no. The name just...sounded familiar." Jack looked at me strangely, possibly already aware that I was hiding something. So this insanely cute/annoying guy had turned out to be a relative to Rookery. Awesome. He could be a freakin' vampire hunter too! Following the footsteps of his dear uncle! Thank God he's actually good looking though.

Jack shook his head, laughing, "Alright then. As sad I am to say this, I must go home. I'll see you around...Elizabeth Thompson." The boy walked around me, his muscled shoulder brushing against my weak one.

This is definitely not how I wanted to spend my free afternoon.

…..

**Rudolph's POV: **

Gregory yelled from down the stairs, "HEY STUPID! You got a letter." I rolled my eyes and practically flew off my comfy bed to see who possibly wanted to write me. After successfully reaching the first story of my house, I smiled slightly when I saw the name Amelia Butterfly forever engraved on the silky parchment.

She actually wrote to me first.

That's a bold gesture.

Wanting to read her letter in private, I slipped into the hallway closet and turned on the light. There is no way anyone would know I'm in this enclosed area. Opening the letter, I began to read.

...Well, she certainly is different, isn't she?

Amelia kinda reminds me of Elizabeth...or what she was. I do hope she didn't change. I would hate to not to see the cute girl I have come to love. Enough, enough. I must give THIS girl my current attention. After all, she did put herself on the line there by being honest with me. She's feeling the exact same thing I'm feeling. Awkwardness and curiosity.

Folding up the first letter from my female pen pal, I rushed out of the closet and towards my dark room. Amelia deserves a quick response. I'll tell her everything about my life...well...not everything. Then she'll hopefully feel comfortable in sharing hers with me. I could tell her all about Elizabeth, how much I miss her, how I can't wait to finally see her again.

I nervously began,

"_Dear Miss Amelia Butterfly, _

_No need to worry, I am just as nervous and awkward about writing letters to a stranger. I am sure we will become good friends. After I answer all your pleasantly blunt questions, I'm afraid I have to shine the beam of attention onto you. My deepest apologies. _

_My middle name? No, I do not have one. At least you know one official thing about me. _

_It's actually very funny that you ask of my relationship status. I'm not sure where I stand. Therefore, I will simply say I am not single but I am not physically taken. I could tell you more about the girl if you wish in future communications. Her name is...-well we'll leave that for the latter. Oh, and you aren't a 'weirdo'... _

_My family is crazy...and retarded as you would say. I am the middle child. Stuck between a rebellious older brother and dramatic younger sister. However, I am the child that would never do anything wrong, which is why my Mother and Father trust me so. I would do anything for them..._

_I blush as I write these few words...I really don't have friends. I may have casual conversations with people...but never true friendship. My school is full of people who are more concerned with looks than books. Call me a nerd if you desire. I did have a best friend once. He was one of the most important people in my life...in my past. I haven't talked to him for many years due to an incident. I'm sorry to __hear that your friends are mostly boy crazy...I can tell my share of experiences with those types of people. _

_I'm afraid I think it's too soon to reveal a physical description of each other, I hope you see my silent reasoning towards this...Although I do assure you I am a teenage boy, not a desperate pedophile looking for girls to terrorize. I promise. _

_Stories...stories are awfully lovely aren't they? Some can be happy, some can be sad, others are mysterious and the rest could be absolutely humorous. My story is on the fece of these four categories. I've had my victories, I've had my downfalls. I overcame my challenges...I created memories that could be laughed at later. My story is something you probably wouldn't want to read. I'm not trying to be mean or cruel...I am simply being honest like you were to me. How did I become who I am today? It was all thanks to a girl, (yes that same girl who I addressed in my relationship explanation). I wouldn't change that for the world...despite those times when I wish I could. _

_Now that I addressed every single question you have dished out, it is my turn! _

_What is your full name Miss Amelia Butterfly? _

_Are you currently in a devoted relationship with either the opposite sex or same sex? _

_What is your family like? (other than crazy and retarded)_

_What are your friends like? (other than boy crazy)_

_I'm not going to ask you of a physical description unless you deem worthy of giving one._

_What is YOUR story? How did you become who are you today? (I hope it's a happy story)_

_I thought if I didn't beat around the bush with the questions you have asked me earlier, then possibly it would be easier for you to answer them yourself. Do not misunderstand me Miss Amelia Butterfly, I would never force you to do something you wouldn't want to take part in. I am a gentleman, my Mother raised me to never mess with the purity of a woman. _

_I am so happy I have gotten you to be my pen pal...You seem different from the others...definitely not a creep like you kept labeling in your letter. I am willing to write you a thousand times a day if I had to. _

_Before I bid farewell, I would like to shower you with advice, _

_Now...this goes against my Father's belief of 'never ask advice or give advice of personal matters', but I really don't care. I feel like it needs to be stated. You said that you're used to the reactions of disappointed people because you see them all the time. I am sure you do not shame people as much as you think. _

_Never think negatively of yourself. Believe me, I done the same in the past. _

_Whenever you feel you failed someone...I hope you hear these words: _

_Everyone wants happiness; no one wants pain. But you can't have a rainbow without a little rain. _

_Laugh at me if you wish...but it does help me when I'm in need of guidance. _

_Until the night-_" Erase that, try again. "_Until our paths cross again,_

_Benjamin Livingston_

I smiled in great accomplishment. I had managed to write the first letter to Miss Amelia Butterfly. Tomorrow I shall go to school and have to sent to Scotland. I do hope that a friendship will blossom between us...I need a friend right now. With Tony and Elizabeth gone, I need someone to understand. The dreams, images and memories of Elizabeth are starting not to be enough anymore. I need her to know I am still here somehow.

Anna screamed loudly, "RUDOLPH! WHERE ARE MY TWILIGHT BOOKS?"

Cursing under my breath, I glanced over to my bed. The whole saga was neatly stacked upon my ruffled blankets. Do not judge me. I remember Elizabeth having them in her room the first time I visited...I wanted to know what she wanted in a mate.

Hopefully she doesn't expect me to be anything like Edward Cullen.

I don't like his character one bit.

**A/N: I had to throw in a little comedy at the end, I hope you don't mind. Hm...do I see a new character? New pictures of Rudolph, Elizabeth, Tony, Anna and Gregory are on quizilla, so you can go on my fanfiction page to go to the links. Jack's appearance is coming soon! Please review! **


	4. Revealing Secrets

**From London With Love**

**Chapter Four: Revealing Secrets**

…..

**Rudolph's POV: **

I have never known such a disgrace to the vampire legend than these Twilight books. Anna decided to give up looking for them and went to bother dear Gregory instead. What else could I possibly do but read? Who would write such lies? Sparkling? Vampires sparkling in the sunlight? The sun is our-I mean _their_ enemy. They don't even have golden eyes in real life! Well, who am I to speak about real life? My own family doesn't even remember their past lives, so they think that vampires don't exist in reality. If Father saw this injustice placed upon immortal beings...Never mind.

Perhaps I should stop reading.

Placing Anna's books back into her room, I snuck out without anyone seeing me. Thankfully, I managed to take my skill of thriftiness with me to my mortal knowledge.

"Rudolph dear! Dinner is ready!" Delicious smells of pizza, garlic bread and fresh wine filled my nostrils. It's funny really, I always had the same feeling with blood. Frowning slightly, I slowly made my way down the seemingly endless stairs. I don't think it's healthy what I'm doing. Obsessing over my old life and Elizabeth. Everything I do I compare it to being a vampire, sleeping at dawn, causing trouble at night. I should be moving on...what if Elizabeth moved on with her life?

I arrived at the dining table seconds later, feeling my mood lighten when I saw my family members happily nibbling at their cheesy pizza. There are always those moments that make everything okay for now. This is one of them. I may be holding all the secrets while everyone else is left clueless, but I'm sure it won't be that way for long. As Benjamin Franklin once said, "Three can keep a secret if two of them are dead."

Gregory actually polite for once asked, "Pass the pepper?"

Nodding, I grabbed the personally designed shaker and leaned over to his palm. What happened next I did not expect. I guess by making a sudden movement, the necklace I've been secretly bearing around my neck for three years made it's appearance to public view. My shock hadn't quite settled in until Anna was staring as it freely dangled.

My younger sister exclaimed, "What's that around your neck? It's such a pretty red color!" She admired it from afar for a second before running over to take a look. Feeling my personal bubble being invaded by unwanted attention, I clutched the glorious amulet that has been passed through my bloodline since the beginning of time. Mother looked deeply interested, staring at my palm which contained the key to our freedom. Could they possibly remember by simply looking into it's black magic?

"Who gave that to you? Your girlfriend?" Gregory smirked, ignoring Father's plentiful stare across the table. Sometimes I wish he was what he used to be. If anyone dared to utter an insult towards loved ones, he would gladly end their pathetic life.

Mother questioned, "Girlfriend?"

The older, more rebellious brother continued, "Oh yeah, Elizabeth Thompson. He goes on and on about her in his little journal he keeps up in his room. What did you call it again Rudy?-" When I didn't answer, "-Ah! I know! Vampire Life! Honestly? Are you really that obsessed with vampires? I even spot him sneaking into Anna's room and taking her mushy romance books!"

Anna shouted in protest but Father silenced her with a raised hand. I felt all the color drain my face as he peered at me through his dark sky eyes. Great, now they'll think I'm insane and send me off to a hospital with terrible pudding. I wouldn't know this fact if Tony hadn't told me one night after returning with a bloody nose.

"Is this true son?" Father asked with an emotionless face.

"I cannot tell a lie, Father, yes these accusations are true." I really don't know what his reaction would be. Would he disown me as a son? Father is not the type to allow his kin to go running off and messing around in fantasy lands. Would he automatically remember everything? Would someone else? Mother? Anna? Gregory? Judging from all their expressions, they are still clueless and will remain until they take their last living breath.

Mother whispered, "Everything was so cold..."

Father looked over at his wife alarmed. He didn't even get a chance to scold me for being so childish. I shoved the amulet back into my polo shirt and watched the dramatic scene unravel around me.

"What are you talking about Mom?" Gregory scrunched his nose tightly, a habit of his that many girls find absolutely 'adorable'. I noticed her whole graceful demeanor vanish and was replaced with a shadow of fear. Did...Did I do something to her? My stomach dropped, the thought of me doing something to make my parents distressed is like getting a poor grade on an assignment you worked hard on.

"So much darkness...there wasn't any light...the pain...in my neck...my skin...so—so—cold." She babbled slowly before breaking into a fit of tiresome tears. Realization struck me like a clock tower. She's remembering! She's remembering!

Father nearly shouted, "What's wrong Freda! Rudolph! What did you do to her!"

I stuttered and almost fell out of my cushioned chair, "I-I—I- didn't do anything—to—to—her..." When in fact I possibly could have.

Anna cried out, clutching onto her Mother's work robes, "Momma! Stop it! You're scaring me! Momma!" However, our always pleasant and calm Mother didn't stop talking about the sorrows of being a vampire. It was as if she couldn't see or hear us!

Gregory slammed his gloved fists on the table before advancing towards me. I gasped as he grabbed the amulet chain from my neck, ripping it free and throwing it out of the already open window. In a blink of an eye, Mother straightened her body, wiping the flowing tears from her eyes. I stared in complete horror.

As if nothing had taken place, Mother took a sip of her blood like wine and smiled at Father, "So how was your day dear?"

No one said anything for a moment or two.

How is that possible?

...The amulet...

...The memories...

...The staring...

...The window...

Everything clicked like puzzle pieces that were too stubborn to fit together. Jumping from my seat, I stated a horribly lame excuse to leave the table and ran upstairs.

…..

Midnight rested upon planet Earth. I stayed up in my room, hiding. I couldn't face the others after what happened at dinner. They probably think I practice evil magic or am a servant to Lucifer. After looking at my glowing clock for about the hundredth time, I decided that everyone would be fast asleep by now. It's the perfect opportunity to leave the house and search for the stone Gregory had so angrily thrown out our window. I just hope it wasn't harmed in the process...

As I adventured outdoors, the cold ran shivers down my spine. Curses, it seems I have forgotten a jacket. Never mind, things are more important. Walking under the now closed window, I searched the nicely flowered bushes. No luck. Gregory should have signed up for baseball because has quite an arm.

Sighing, I resulted myself into bending down on my fours and carelessly roaming the ground with my hands. This darkness prevented me clear eyesight. Just another thing I lost after the long awaited transformation. I never truly realized how hard it is to be a mortal. We thought that our lives would be easier, however it seems that its just as hard and confusing as it was when we were creatures of the dreaded night.

I began to lose hope in ever finding the amulet in absolute privacy. I could try again when the sun meets the sky, yet Father may react badly towards that.

Suddenly, from quite a distance away, I could barely make out a red glow emerging near Anna's new tire swing. Could it be the amulet? Picking myself up and not bothering to brush off the dirt, I ran over and laid my eyes on the lighting source. Covered in mud and worms was the very stone.

I ignored the frustrating feeling of witnessing it forgotten. My family, who worshipped the stone for many centuries now allows it to be broken on our freshly green lawn. I picked it up and attempted to wipe off any unwanted substances on my sleeve. Luckily, my clean up had made the mysterious red glow even more brighter.

There's only one question necessary here. Why? Why had the amulet made my Mother react the way she did? Why? Why was Anna so excited to see it? Why? Why did Gregory throw it out the window when he couldn't have possibly have known it was the cause of his Mother's outburst? Why? I simply wish I had all the answers so I wouldn't be standing under the silver moon at night.

It wasn't until a few seconds later, the stone's surface began to change. My body told me to let go in case if something dangerous would come of it, but my mind curious, demanded my hands to clutch onto the object as if my entire life depended on it.

Faint pictures, moving pictures, if anything else caught my immediate attention. The stone turned into a small movie screen! I reconsigned Uncle Von falling off the Scotland cliff, Father fighting off Rookery's ancestors, my family being forced to live underground...I watched my vampire story unfold in front of me. Finally, pictures of Tony, his parents...and Elizabeth shown brightly upon the jewel's cover. I saw Tony having nightmares, me about to attack, Elizabeth staring at me for the first time...An uncomfortable lump in my throat started to get bigger. The scenes changed once again, revealing Elizabeth and I in the Thompson's basement.

It shown our first kiss.

It shown us saving Tony.

It shown us getting the stone.

It shown us finally getting the one thing we wanted all along...

...It holds all our memories.

Mother must have stared at the amulet long enough! For a second, she remembered! For a second...for a second...would she have to stare longer for her to completely remember her memories? This could be the key to getting my family to remember! I just need to figure out how to get everyone to stare into the stone's alluring ways without coming off as suspicious.

Elizabeth, do not fret, I'm coming.

…..

**Elizabeth's POV:**

The nerve of that teenage man! Does that even make sense? Could a teenage...be a man? Ugh, never mind. I'm just so...so...what's the word? Frustrating? Annoyed? Attracted? What? No! I am not attracted to Rookery's nephew!

People were starting to give me strange looks (surprise, surprise). I probably looked a down right mess. Well, to hell what they think. Most of them are Scottish and mean. Giving them my own looks right back, I practically ran all the way home. Who needs a bus when your adrenaline is a better transportation device?

…..

Mom smiled as I burst through the front door, "Have a good day, Lizzi?"

Oh yeah! GREAT day! I sent my letter to Benjamin who probably thinks I'm a nutcase, got harassed by my English teacher (once again) and met some cocky teenage boy who didn't even bother to give me his last name because he knew it would bother me to no end. Fine. I'll just give him a last name. He shall be called...Jack . What do you think? A little long? Oh well, it's a work in progress.

Tony waved his still chubby hands in my face, "Hellllllloooooooo? Earth to Elizabreath! Mom asked you how your day at hiiiiiiiiighhhh school was!" Shut up you little dork. Just wait until you have to go. You'll want to shoot yourself in the foot or something.

I opened my mouth but no clever words came out.

"Uh-anyway...Tonight is going to quite entertaining!" Dad (like the ninja he is) approached me from behind as if he was standing behind me the whole time. And when did he start using words like 'quite'? We're not in Britain! Maybe Mom finally got him to sit down with her for afternoon tea. You know it's very..._civilized_. Notice my sarcasm.

Mom agreed, clasping her polished hands together, "We're having dinner guests!" Tony groaned while I rolled my eyes. Last time we had people over, we managed to convince them at all Americans are off their freakin' rockers. I blame Dorkface. He's the one who decided it was okay to come to the table in only his Pokemon underwear.

I replied dully to her excitement, "Perfect. More people to think we are freaks." Mom frowned, lowering her hands and flicking my nose.

Ow.

"Don't you say that Elizabeth Thompson! We are not freaks! We are a normal family who does normals things at a normal basis!" It seemed like she was trying to convince herself more than me. Obviously we're not normal if we helped a bunch of vampires become human again.

Tony shook his head, "Freak! Freaks! We are freaks!" He danced around the kitchen like a monkey before jumping on the counter and hanging off the pan rack.

Dad shouted in slight amusement but tried to cover it with disapproval, "Tony Thompson! Get down from there! You could get hurt!-" _Thud_. There was my little brother laying on the floor after loosing his grip of the metal rack. Mom looked like she wanted to kill someone while Dad did a mental 'told you so.'

I kicked Tony's leg, "Get up you freak."

"See! We _are_ freaks! Let's embrace it! Ahahaha! I'm a vampire!" Dorkface jumped up, climbing on my back and attempting to bite my neck. Holy crap! He's gone crazy!

Quickly shrugging him off me, I told Mom as we all watched him run of the stairs, "Let's keep him locked up when the guests come for dinner."

The funny thing is they almost agreed.

…..

_Ding dong!_

_Ding dong!_

_Ding dong!_

"For God's sake Bob! Get the door!"

I snickered as Dad took his time to stop watching golf and answer the door. It's probably our next victims-I mean guests. Tony dashed out of his room, actually wearing the normal amount of clothes. He smiled at me, revealing several teeth missing. Ever since he hit the double digits, his mouth had a yard sale.

"Time to claim their blood!"

Stopping him from taking a step on the wooden stairs, I hissed at him, "Cut it out! You're not going to creep out Mom's new friends! Do you want her to hang around us all the time?" Dorkface looked fearful, "-Good! When did you start acting like a vampire again anyway? I thought you were over your obsession-"

Tony stared up at me with sad blue eyes, "Maybe if I act like a vampire again, he'll come back." With that, he tumbled down the stairs to meet the oncoming strangers. I felt like my face was slapped with a brick. I never knew he felt so strongly...I mean, duh, lost best friend, but going on the desperate option to acting like a nine year old...wow. I can't say I haven't stood by my window waiting for Rudolph to fly in and take me on another adventure.

Mom pleasantly called, "Elizabeth! Come meet our guests!"

Alright, here goes nothing...

Hoping I wouldn't randomly trip down the stairs and show how clumsy I am to people who are looking for a first impression, I began to smile only to have it wiped clean off my lips. Standing at the door with an elderly woman was Jack himself. Somebody please take the time to travel to Scotland and kill me.

Jack saw me, his eyes lighting up, "Elizabeth Thompson!"

Dad looked between us, suspicious, "...You two already met...?"

I nodded, wanting to say, 'Unfortunately' but I had to resist the urge, "Yeah. We go to school together." I freaking hate him so much...He probably went on Google maps and looked me up! Mister Seemingly Perfect is also Mister Actually Creepy.

Mom clapped her hands the second time today, "Welcome to our home! Dinner is on the table!" Jack smiled charmingly at her and silently closed our door. The old woman must be his grandmother or really...old sister. Tony stared at her from behind Dad's pant leg. Around her wrinkled neck was a small wooden stake. Oh God dammit. They really are related to Rookery. Oh God dammit. Oh God dammit. Everyone piled into the dining room but me, seeing as I was having a panic attack. Jack must have noticed this because he separated from the vampire hating woman.

He asked, releasing himself from his annoying attitude, "Are you alright Elizabeth?"

Glaring, I didn't bother to answer his question, "Do me a favor. Okay? Kay. Don't call me Elizabeth. Ever." It's as if he is mocking me. Rudolph always called me Elizabeth, and for some reason Jack and my disappearing boyfriend sound alike when they say my name.

"I didn't know it bothered you."

"Well it does."

"What do you want me to call you?"

"Nothing."

"Okay, Nothing, would you like me to escort you to the dinner table?"

That bastard.

Huffing loudly, I neared the dining room, "No, just leave me alone!" I didn't want anyone to think there was something wrong so when Jack and I met the others, I smiled. I may not be a good actress...but Mister Seemingly Perfect could be the new Johnny Depp.

Pushing out my chair, he smiled and gestured for me to take a seat. I'd rather throw the chair at you. Well, I can't just stand here forever. Accepting his request, I plopped down and tried to hide my displeasure when Jack took the seat right next to me. Just go away!

Mom opened the tray, "Steak!"

Tony giggled, "Coming from a cow vampire...?"

Jack's grandmother snapped her menacing attention towards my brother who looked like he wanted to melt into a puddle of hair gel. Of course. Of course. You say something like that when there are two possible hunters in the same room as us! Reaching out my foot, I swiftly kicked Tony in the shin who cowered in pain but pretended to be simply scratching his head if anyone looked.

Dad laughed sheepishly, "Ahh...the imagination kids have these days..."

"I happen to love vampires." Jack confessed, grinning.

Kill me now. I can't handle this.

**A/N: Well wasn't this chapter just full of secrets? Anyway, I posted more pictures for this sequel so go look at my profile to see them! I am also thinking about making a soundtrack to this story (Why not? Seems like fun). I already have two songs in mind, so also go to my profile to see them! They're in video form which have actual clips of the characters together. I don't own the videos or the music and I never claim to. Nor do I own the characters of Syfy's ALICE, I just have them portray my own.**


	5. Don't Touch That

**From London With Love**

**Chapter Five: Don't Touch That**

…..

**Elizabeth's POV: **

Dad nearly spit out the coffee he was drinking on Jack's deadly silent grandmother. I'm starting to think she's not human at all. Maybe Jack is some sort of serial killer, and he simply decided to bring the body of a wrinkled woman along to make it seem that he's somewhat normal. Nope, I can see right through his plot for world domination.

"...Tony used to _love _vampires." Mom emphasized greatly, as if she was trying to convince the whole world that the Thompson family is indeed normal. Well, we're not so stop trying please.

Jack shot another cheeky gin, "I'm quite sure many kids love vampires. There's nothing wrong with...still liking them at an older age..." I felt Mister Seemingly Perfect was staring at me when he finished the last part of his sentence.

Cutting my baked potato in half, I decided to take part in the supernatural conversation, "Personally I favor Frankenstein over Dracula. Who wants to be around someone who could possibly suck the life out of you at any minute?"

Jack's grandmother looked impressed, but still had nothing.

Mom laughed at my witty response, "Now what's all this talk about made up creatures! I'm sure our guests didn't come here for a lesson on fictional characters!" She first glared at Tony who was munching away then at me for encouraging such 'nonsense'.

Hey! I have to defend myself! These people are related to Rookery after all! I hope Jack now thinks that I love green giant men rather than beautiful red ruby eyes and pale features. For all we know this could be a test! They could know about our history with rebelling vampires and they wanted to see if we have contact with them on a daily basis. I'm the only one who is suspicious!

Seriously, let's take a look around me, shall we? There's Mom, chatting away about our experiences in Scotland and California. Oh look! Dear father is attempting to joke about something none of us even know about. My little dorkface of a brother is practically licking his plate clean while keeping a fearful blue eye on Jack's grandmother and her vampire killing stake necklace. Jack is politely listening to the commotion surrounding him, yet saying things only when necessary.

"Elizabeth, why don't you tell us about the new friends you made at your new high school?"

Oh God. Jack turned to look at me, a growing smirk appearing on his handsome face. I refuse to go on and on about the screwed up people at my school. Suddenly, a time bomb went off in my head. Light bulbs are terribly overrated now.

I stated, "Actually, the only friend I have is Jack."

Granny cast a confused look over to her grandson who simply didn't know how to react. Ha! Weren't expecting that, were you?

Jack smiled slightly, folding his napkin upon his lap, "I must say the same. Not many people are welcoming there." Ew. Why did you agree with me. My parents are going to think that we're 'more than friends' and wedding bells will start go off in their mental noggins. My brilliant mocking idea is now being flushed down the drain of shame.

Mom placed her fork aside, "That's great! If you're such great friends, maybe it would be okay if you stayed longer?" Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Why.

"I'm afraid I already have other...arrangements after this delightful dinner, but I'm sure Jack could stick around...isn't that right boy?" Jack's grandmother uttered with her surprisingly hoarse throat.

"It would be my pleasure."

…..

Thanks Mom. Just thanks.

Why am I thanking her? Well-long story short, after dinner, Granny left leaving Jack to follow me around like a retarded lost puppy. Tony scrambled to his room while Dad went to watch some more golf. Right now, we're standing in the hallway leaving the kitchen. If Mom hadn't suggested he stay even longer...I would have been able to slam the front door in his smug face.

I snapped angrily, "Why did you agree to stay?"

He raised his eyebrows, "Why did you say I'm your only friend? I see you running around with other people often."

"That's not the point! Answer my question!"

"Tsk..Tsk..."

Whipping around, I'm sure my long hair hit him across the cheek, "Don't you 'tsk' me. Why are you 'tsking' me?" How dare he? Come into my household, eat my food and insult me within these Scottish walls. He should have left! Left I say! Now I must find ways to entertain Jack for endless hours until he very well decides to get his ass out of here.

Jack simply stated, "You're pretty rude! Did you know that?"

"I know. I don't see the problem here." A smirk graced upon my lips, feeling sudden victory that I had gave him a few words of my mind. But of course that didn't last long.

Placing his relaxed hands behind his back, Jack began to pace around the hallway, pretending to be interested in the paintings Mom bought at the outside market, "Wow...you're different at school than you are at home." What the hell? I knew he was a creep!

I snapped, "Only because you practically followed me home, you weirdo!"

"I'm a weirdo for being friendly?"

"Yes."

He smiled slightly before turning towards me, "I'm glad I 'tsked' you earlier. You deserve every 'tsk' that comes your way." Oh no. It's on. No one tells me when I am in need of 'tsking!' The only person who could 'tsk' me is Mom! If you haven't noticed, 'tsking' is a mocking method to get people extremely mad. For me, I willing to rip someone's head off.

I attempted to remain calm, "No...I don't."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Vampires-"

"What?"

"Oh nothing."

What just happened? Honestly, can a person explain to me what exactly happened in this conversation of anger and frustration? A simple 'yes' and 'no' fight had turned into a 'vampire' 'what' confusion. I knew it. He's just like Rookery but only handsomer! Suspicion ran through my veins. I swear to God if he knows about ANYTHING...we are all dead. The whole vampire hunting family will come to our house and torch it with us still inside.

Jack walked away from me, looking as if he wanted to go explore upstairs. Like hell! He'd probably touch something and we'd have to burn it. When he reached the first step, I let out a groan of annoyance, causing him to laugh and glance at me.

Although, Mister Seemingly Perfect didn't say a word. This is a silent battle. My demands of staying here for the rest of his stay or his excuses that would lead him into sneaking around our personal belongings. Perhaps I could use Frederick's look of death steel to scare his pants off. When I did this, Jack stared at me before jogging up the stairs. Okay, so that didn't work like I thought it would. Ah! No! He won!

Running after him, I nearly shouted, "Where are you going?"

The dirty blonde replied, "To your room."

My fists were clenched tightly, "Don't see why you would want to waste your time going to a girl's room. I mean-gross, there must be cooties and barbie dolls in there."

"I believe I've gotten over the childish fear of girls being diseased. Plus I'm sure you're not the type of girl who even played with barbies as a kid. Looks like you were a witch every Halloween." Jack pointed to the 'oh so' famous pictures of Tony and I amongst the walls.

"Witches are cool, princesses are so lame. I'm guessing I can't convince you otherwise not to adventure into the dark depths of my bedroom?" I already know the answer to this. Even if he did agree to cancel his mission in invading my personal space, he would most likely do it anyway when I wasn't paying attention or distracted. Jack smiled again, causing me to feel the urge to smack him over the lips. When we reached my bedroom door, he didn't hesitate to grab the knob and peek inside.

Rookery's nephew shrugged his shoulders, "Not bad. Thought it would be worse." He walked in, leaving me to gape at his behind in the doorway. Wait...I said that wrong. I was not gaping at his butt. I was gaping at his back for insulting my taste in fashion.

I finally gained a hold of myself and sat on my favorite Nightmare Before Christmas sheets, "Like your room is perfect. Boys are messy." Jack didn't respond, looking about as if everything was new to him. Either he doesn't get out often or girly things get him excited. Oh...ew.

"Do you like this room?"

"Yeah, I'm kinda forced to."

Allowing a hand to trace my dresser lightly, Jack directed his comments towards my vampire books, "I thought Frankenstein was big and green, not pale and dark." Curses, I knew I should have picked another fictional character to pretend to obsess over.

Deciding to ignore his remark, I only sat there. What could I say? Yeah...you caught me! I lied because I didn't want you to know that my boyfriend used to be a vampire and we basically killed your uncle. Sorry about that mate. I would be murdered at this very spot and years later people still claim it to be a freak accident. So lost in my scattered mind stream that I didn't notice Jack pick a piece of paper from his jacket pocket.

Creepy Creeper Man gave a knowing smirk, "What's this letter?"

My eyes widen. Oh crap. That's the letter from Benjamin! How the hell does he have it? Ughh...Jack took everything to a new weird level. Now I'll have to have my mail protected by several body guards. Did he take anything else?

"You shouldn't have that! What the HELL! Give it to me!" I jumped up, hands determined to grab the paper that my pen pal had taken the time to write for me. However, Jack was too quick and held it over his head. Seeing as he's taller than me, I was forced to play the game of jumping up and down when we all know that doesn't go anywhere.

Jack chuckled, "Lighten up. I wanted to be nice and give it to you because the mail main had made the mistake to put it in my mailbox."

I felt my body give up the intensity of anger, "Did you read it?"

"No, of course not." He handed it to me, relief flooding my emotions. I shoved the letter in my jean pocket for later. There is no way I'm letting him touch my stuff again-.

Touch.

Touch.

Touch.

Jack kept TOUCHING things. From my nail polish to remote to mirror to hair brush. This madness must stop. I grabbed his forearm, giving him the best glare I could possibly manage in the random situation.

"Don't touch that."

"Are you sure?" He touched something else.

"Don't touch that either."

I need a new nickname for him. What should it be now? Let's see...how about Mister ? Good enough! Remember when I said I had to burn things he decided to grace his DNA on? Yes...everything must go.

Guywho-ah screw it, Jack asked innocently, "Why can't I touch anything?" Ha! Ha! Ha! Acting all innocent I see! Well, sir, giving me adorable puppy eyes is not going to make this alright! You touch my things, you die! Simple. I think that is a fair solution.

I stated matter-of-factly, "Because you must have some kind of disease." Worse than girls with cooties or old people with...whatever the hell they have to make them smell weird. When silence filled the room, for a second I thought I had won. Elizabeth Thompson had defeated the ignorance of men and vampire hunting society.

But no, nope, nada, "I find your utter disgust in me to be insulting."

"I'm sorry! Do you want me to be harsher?"

"That would be great."

Alright, challenge accepted. Get ready creepy boy because I'm about to go all mean girl on your ass, "Okay, you're nasty, ugly and nearly not as gorgeous as-" Crap. I am dissing the flipping pancakes out of Jack when I have to absent mindingly mention Rudolph.

Jack leaned forward excited, "First off, I know you're not always this unbearable, I am definitely clean and gorgeous as anything. Who were you referring to?"

I said quickly, "No one."

He patted my head mockingly while busting his gut with laughter, "Obviously someone if I can't meet their standards." Great, another sticky situation I must find my way out of.

"Drop it!"

"Is it Benjamin Livingston? That boy you write to?"

Shaking my head, I glanced down at the letter that was crumpled up in my pocket, "No. He is just a boy."

The boy stared at me for a long time before flicking my nose, "You sure?" One more movement and I will bite all your figures off...heck, I'll bite your hands off so you'll be left to write with your feet. Never have I met such a boy with so much ego in my life.

Wanting the conversation to be over, I pushed him away, "I'm sure."

…..

**Rudolph's POV: **

I wonder if Amelia Butterfly got my letter yet. I wonder if she thinks I'm weird. That wouldn't be good. I must stop worrying about one would think of me! Rudolph Sackville-Bagg, one of the most oldest family blood line relative should not fear anyone! Yet here I am, thinking about a girl in Scotland who probably doesn't give half the trouble than I do.

Then there is a whole another problem I should worry about. The stone. My family. Our vampire memories. Oh...and how everyone thinks I've gone completely insane...

Gregory rested against my doorframe, "Nice stunt you pulled at dinner yesterday." He stood there, tall and dark, pretending as if he wasn't the one who freak out and throw the stone out the open window nearby.

I carefully placed down the collectable pirate ship I was holding, "It wasn't an act."

"...Right, like you're not practicing witchcraft and all that boogly crap." A smile formed on my lips, somewhat immature of me to hear my big brother make up a word such as 'boogly'.

Nevertheless, I shrugged my shoulders to have it seem like I didn't care what he accused me of, "I am not a witch. It's just a necklace."

His now tamed black spikes nearly touched my pale face when Gregory advanced towards me with annoyance, "Oh yeah? And it did all that shit to Mom why?"

Deciding to play a funny card, I cracked a nervous smile, "I don't know. Perhaps she had a bad reaction to the pizza?" Of course he wouldn't get it due to fact he doesn't remember anything about our past vampire nature. Garlic is one of our greatest enemies. Mother happened to be eating garlic sprinkled pizza.

"You're not funny."

"Never said I was."

…...

Just when I thought I would be left alone for the rest of the day. Anna had to make her appearance shortly after Gregory's disappeared. Her face was twisted with betrayal, like I purposely killed her goldfish or puppy.

She screeched causing my ears to hurt, "You did steal my Twilight books! They're all out of order! I had them perfectly ordered in size and series!"

I said naturally content, "I am sorry, Anna, but I don't believe I know what you are talking about. Tony probably had taken them for Elizabeth-." Oh no. This happens a lot. I mistakingly mention either Tony or Elizabeth in a every day sentence. One of the main reasons why my family thinks I'm crazy! My little sister looked at me confused.

"Who are they? Tony and Elizabeth?"

Feeling my cheeks redden slightly, I turned towards my window and practically stared at the sun, "Never mind. It's nothing."

Anna dashed over to the left, grabbing onto my sleeve, "You write about them in your book! That little black book called, "Vampire Life?" I felt a sudden urge of anger. I may sound like a hypocrite by saying this, but she's not allowed to touch my things! Her Twilight books were strictly professional. I did it for Elizabeth, and now that it's over, I won't be picking them up again.

"You're not allowed to touch that! It's private."

She frowned, "Sorry Brother, I got so curious when Gregory said it last night!"

Looking down at Anna due to her height, I confirmed, "Don't listen to him. It's nothing...really."

After a moment of silence, the cheeky little blonde asked, "Is Elizabeth nothing?" Something in me couldn't answer that question. Should I say, 'No, she's nothing'? Its a lie, but I find myself lying a lot lately to protect someone. Should I say, 'No, she's everything I am'? Anna would flip and go running to Mother. These decisions are never easy.

"She is just a fictional character from a book."

Giggles and the echoes of clapping filled the room, Anna jumped up and down, "Oh! Of what book?" It seems that only two of the Sackville-Bagg children like to read literature.

I smiled, ruffling her hair, "Leave it alone Anna, darling."

…...

**No One's POV: **

"I worry about Rudolph, Frederick..."

"Honestly I think it's nothing to worry about."

"He looked so guilty!"

"Childish antics."

"Why do you not care?"

"I put my trust in my son. If there is something wrong, he will handle it."

"Yes, but do you trust Gregory?"

"Not as much."

"Perhaps Gregory is behind all this nonsense?"

"Behind what?"

"...I...I really don't remember anymore...I feel as if something happened last night at dinner."

"Well whatever it was, don't pay any mind, Freda."

…...

**Rudolph's POV: **

At last...alone. It seems everyone decided to stop bothering and insulting me about the previous actions that happened just last night. Clutching the stone from my neck, I ripped it free and stared into it's movie glass surface.

Elizabeth was smiling at me, the day we got back from scaring Tony's old bullies.

I kept staring, feeling at one with the memories.

Suddenly, a familiar blinding red light attacked me. Flying back in my chair, I landed against the opposite wall and gasped in absolute horror.

"_I find your utter disgust in me to be insulting" _

"_I'm sorry! Do you want me to be harsher?" _

Is...that Elizabeth's voice? Before I could determine anything else, the light disappeared, leaving me to stupidly lay on the floor. What in the world was that?

**A/N: What in the world was that? Reviews are golden. **


	6. Cow Milk

**From London With Love **

**Chapter Six: Cow Milk**

…...

**Rudolph's POV:**

_What in the world? _

Picking myself up from the carpeted floor, I stared completely shocked at the amulet before me. What just happened? Did I imagine it? Was it a dream? There's no way...the stone...could be some kind of communication device...How? Father never told us of this! Perhaps he didn't know either? I wouldn't be surprised. Why you ask? Well-in case you haven't noticed, I remember my past life when legends strictly claimed no vampire would after transforming into a mortal. Is it true? Did I hear Elizabeth's voice? She sounded angry at whoever she was speaking too...

Never mind that. There are so many more questions to ask-

The same blinding red light which had sent me flying across the room once again decided to make it's appearance known in my room. I gasped, stepping out of the way so I wouldn't end up in another painful situation. Our family's stone stayed in place as everything that surrounded me turned into dark looming shadows. A small movie like screen revealed a dark with long dark brown hair and pale skin. Who is she? She looks so familiar...

I watched the mystery girl open her mouth to say something, yet no sound could be heard. A handheld remote would be pretty terrific right now. Do stones come with them? No...of course not. My gaze rested on the pretty girl for quite a long time, simply trying to figure out who she was. Those lips are very familiar...and that smile! Elizabeth? Is it truly her? She looks so much...older. Not that it's a bad thing, I mean I guess I look older too but she looks different! I must stop these ramblings, they're getting me nowhere! Did she dye her hair? It's all brown and long now...I like it.

Elizabeth continued to play with her baked potato and glare at the person who must be sitting next to her. I wonder who it is? I'm asking way too many questions. But can you blame me? The amulet revealed to be a kind of mirror to contact others with. I found my love at last! Oh boy, I sound like Anna.

Suddenly the image of my girlfriend was gone and my room returned to normal. Hey! Wait! Come back! I wasn't done! I want to see Elizabeth again! Can the amulet show images of people on command or by random coincidence? Honestly I need to stop questioning myself. Obviously I'm not going to get any answers back unless I experiment or confide in someone else. Father would know what to do! Just kidding, his memory of vampires is gone. Perfect.

Feeling nothing but confusion, I wrapped the precious stone around my neck and hid it behind my blue collar shirt. There's always a time for everything...maybe I'll get my answers by waiting a bit.

…...

Gregory grabbed my shoulders and slammed me against the wall, "Girls."

"Use your words, brother, what do you mean?" I cracked a smile but only got a growl in return. Whatever happened, it doesn't look good.

He pushed the spiky black hairs away from his eyes, "Outside. They're outside!"

Pushing him away, I walked towards his bedroom, "Who is outside? Girls? They most likely found out you used them all and are going to hunt you down!" His faint protests made me re-think my statement. Gregory is probably overreacting about something or lying to get me in his room so that he could play a stupid prank on me. If so, I can't believe I fell for one of his tricks again.

Our victorious ladies man gestured towards the black curtains, "Take a look for yourself! It involves you as well!" What involves me? I fought my urge to get the hell out of there and glanced out the window. Down below, were about twenty girls leaning on our gate fence. Once they caught sight of me, they began screaming bloody murder. Wow, I'm really not surprised. So many weird things have happened today!

I took my attention off of them and onto Gregory, "Who are they and what are they doing here?" You see, if this were a normal day, I would raised my voice and automatically blame my older brother for everything. In almost every situation, it truly is Gregory's fault. What a stupid rebel.

"I don't know. They're just _girls_! They used to follow me around school! I'm surprised you never noticed any of those freaks following you too! Oh Benjamin this! Oh Benjamin that! We. Have. Fangirls." He explained getting annoyed at my obliviousness.

Rolling my eyes, I shook my head, "You don't know they're here for us. They must have made a mistake. Here, I'll fix this-" Returning to the window, I opened it and winched at the blood cluttering screams, "-Excuse me! I do believe you have the wrong house!" This only earned me cries of my fake name and Gregory's as well. Oh dear. He was right. We have obsessed fangirls.

After slamming the window shut, my sibling smirked, "Told you. Now, since you're the brilliant one in the family, how do we get rid of them? I don't think Father would be keen to see hormone crazed teenagers attempting to break in." I agree. Father would take one look at the disastrous scene and crack some heads in. Did I use that term correctly? I thought it necessary to use modern slang...no matter how ridiculous it sounds coming from me.

My old self slowly returned, "Well why do I have to think of the plan? You probably made all your fangirls obsessed by doing bad things!"

Gregory challenged, "Oh yeah? What about your fangirls?"

"I didn't do ANYTHING!"

He scoffed while landing on his bed in a harsh movement, "You're too much of a gentleman. You must have held out the door for them." How could a girl mush over the fact of someone holding a simple door for them? That's romantic?

Sitting down next to him, I replied, "It's a polite gesture and nothing more."

It grew quiet. We both didn't know what to say or what to do. How do you get a mass of insane girls to leave you alone? Maybe if we tell them we don't like them in that way? No, that would cause them to go into a jealous rage of anyone we actually do like. I wouldn't want to put Elizabeth in danger if they happened to find out about her. Outside, their screams somehow managed to get louder. They're going to loose their voices! Then as if a light bulb magically went off in my head, I rose to the occasion and smiled at Gregory. He noticed such a sudden change in emotion and raised his eyebrows.

I said, "Cow milk."

"What?"

"Cow milk."

"...You mean milk. We have that in the fridge downstairs."

"Yes, cow milk is the same thing."

"But why you do say COW milk? That's just so weird. Call it milk."

"Alright, fine. Milk. We use milk to scare them off."

My brother got up, giving me a questionable look, "What are you saying? We offer them some milk and hope they are so excited about it they decide to go get some cookies at home? Seriously? What kind of idea is that? You're supposed to be the smart one!"

I walked to his poster decorated bedroom door, "No, we're not going to give them some...we're going to dump it on them. I learned a lot of things from my new school, one of them being that girls hate having their outfits ruined."

Gregory grinned from ear to ear, "Smart and possibly evil? I have taught you well."

"Yeah, yeah, let's go!" My hand grasped the knob tightly as if I could rip it off like I could when I had vampiric super strength.

And thus begins our search of milk for operation 'Pour milk onto crazy fangirls and pretend nothing happened afterward'.

…...

Mission completed. We found two jugs of cow milk-I mean milk. Deep down inside, I felt a twinge of excitement. I'm actually happy that I'm going to do something evil? Awfully low? This isn't me at all. I'm not the type to play any pranks, especially on fair maidens...no matter how creepy and crazy they are. I feel like I'm putting blame on everything today but me. It's not my fault my family doesn't remember anything, it's not my fault that I have fangirls and it's certainly not my fault that I am resulted to go into higher extremes of solving a problem.

Elizabeth would laugh if she knew what we were about to do.

Gregory opened the bottles of freshly bought milk, "Ready?"

"Yes."

Step one; Open the window,

Sep two; Tip the jugs towards the audience below,

Step three; Watch as the girls see the falling dairy product come down and try to run away,

Step four; Watch as the milk successfully lands on the fangirls and see them flee the Sackville-Bagg residence forever,

Lastly, step five; Point and laugh. (Gregory added that one in).

Never in my life have I felt more terrible. Sure, they were weird and annoying, but they're human too and they just got shot down by the people they admire the most. Forget what I said in the past, I am at the blame. Today is a sad day for the respectable men of the Sackville-Baggs. I'm turning into a Gregory.

Speak of the devil, he laughed and carelessly dumped the empty jugs on the floor, "Wasn't that fun? I can't believe you were the one to come up with such a badass idea. Soon you'll be watching wrestling, dating different girls every week and getting tattoos."

I winched at the idea, "I'm good with my old ways."

"Aw come on..." An arm was thrown around my shoulder, "-Change is good!" Change isn't always good. When we changed into mortals, I lost Elizabeth and my best friend. Yeah, change isn't so great.

…...

Gregory gave up on trying to convert me into rebellious natures and pushed me out of his room. I'm glad, any more time listening to him talk about violence, girls and concerts and my head could have exploded. Now, I figure my head randomly combusting would be a slight distraction from solving the many mysterious of the stone.

Anna burst in, "Rudolph, darling! Look what I found in the attic!"

Turning towards her voice, "What?"

She smiled, holding something behind her back and said nothing. Oh dear. Something tells me this isn't going to be a good discovery. When I kept staring at her for an answer, she rolled her eyes and whipped out three very shocking objects.

In her hands were some of our old clothes we wore as a vampire, priceless jewelery and a few stones directly from the crypt. How did we find those? I made sure that not a soul would happen to fall upon them one day! The cheerful blonde narrowed her eyes at me. Oh. I didn't say anything. Great. Now I look suspicious!

With a flick of her wrist, Anna tossed the dusty clothes at me, "It's weird, honestly. Why do they have our names woven into the thread? I would have remembered Mother and Father buying us these."

I mumbled under my breath, "They had it done when you were young. See? That's why these clothes are too small. I can even fit into mine.." Being in the presence of my trusty wool jacket and black pants is strange. I thought I would never seem them again after I tucked them way in a cardboard box the day we moved in. We all grew so much since then...

"Okay...so that explains the clothes and jewelery, but what about the stones?"

"The last owners must have left them..."

"And they happened to be in the same box?"

"I guess so."

Moments later, Anna grabbed the clothes and jewelery leaving the stones with me, "I know something is going on Rudolph Sackville-Bagg, and I'm going to figure out what!" She left in a hurry, slamming my door to add dramatic effects.

Wow...if only I could tell Amelia about my real life. I bet she would get a kick out of all that has happened to me in a few short hours.

…...

**Elizabeth's POV: **

Thank God. Jack finally left. Ask me how long he stayed. No, really, it's okay! Ask me how long he stayed! He stayed for FIVE HOURS! Even after the whole chaotic moment in my bedroom! Seriously? You're thinking what he could possibly do for five hours? Yeah, let me inform you. Mister Seemingly Perfect sent through all my books, movies and socks. Socks. Yes. Socks. Apparently Jack has a deep interest in collecting socks and wanted to see what kind I have.

He is the weirdest person ever.

Mentally screaming, I threw myself on my bed and got up quickly when I felt a crumpled ball in my pocket. That's right! Benjamin's letter! I pulled out the envelope and ripped it to pieces. Aha! A lengthy response written by my pen pal. He doesn't think I'm creepy! Best news I heard all day!

I must write back! I don't see why I can't describe to him about the painful dinner party and unwelcome visitor in my room. Benjamin and I...we're kinda friends...right? But why did it take so long for him to respond? I got it! The postal service completely screwed up! It used to happen all the time back in California! Besides! Look! At the top of the destroyed envelope was a stamp of return. Aha! Benjamin likes me! Oh, not in that way, I hope not.

He's most likely wondering why I haven't written him back to his write back. Alas! Man the thinking trumpets and summon my pen! It's time to write another letter.

…...

Ow. It physically hurts to move my hand. I have written another beautiful masterpiece to send to Mister Livingston. Neatly folding it up, I placed it under my pillow for safety. We wouldn't want anyone finding it...you know who I'm talking about. Jack, him, the one whose last name I do not know.

My clock practically screamed at me. It's midnight. Oh. Have I been writing that long? Shrugging my shoulders, I was about to go to bed when a boy with spiky blonde hair entered my room. Dorkface. What is he doing here? By the looks of his face, he peed his race car pants. Ew. He's older. I thought he got over that.

"What's wrong?"

Tony whispered, "I-I-I-I-had a nightmare..."

Raising my eyebrows, I encouraged him to go on, "About what?" If he says vampires, someone kill me now. I don't want to relive saving vampires again and watching them turn into humans. Especially if the vampire is not Rudolph but some Edward Cullen wannabee with a really bad british accent.

Those innocent blue eyes teared up a bit, "Vampires..."

That's where I passed out.

…...

Before I knew it, I found myself laying in Tony's bed. How the hell did I get here? Tony was sitting in the corner, his eyes closed. Okay...did I miss something? I cleared my throat to show my brother I had woke up from my freak accident. He simply looked over and nodded his head. I didn't ask a question. Why are you nodding your head. He's starting to freak me out a little.

Getting up, I advanced towards him carefully in case he starts foaming from the mouth and attacks me, "What's going on...? Are you okay? How did I get into your room?"

Tony weakly stated, "You fainted. I dragged you to my room. I found something in the fireplace." Dear Lord. Please let it not be another vampire. Please let it not be another vampire. Please. Please. But! If it's Rudolph, go right ahead! Wait, wait, wait, he dragged me to his room. I'm not a freakin' doll!

"Okay, okay, first off...you don't get help if I faint? I could have seriously been hurt. Then you proceed to drag me by the feet to your room? I'm not a dead body! Now that my rant of pure anger is over...what did you find in the fireplace? A spider? Do you need me to kill it for you?" I laughed and nudged his slumped shoulder.

Dorkface screamed, "Just shut up! Shut up! I'm having a panic attack here! I had a nightmare about vampires, which hasn't happened since the stone was under my floorboards. I WAS going to get Mom and Dad after I put you on my bed but something gleamed in the fireplace and caught my attention. I went over to look and you wouldn't believe what I found..."

I stared at him, "Okay..okay, I'm sorry for making fun of you. What did you find?"

"Take a look for yourself."

Let's actually listen to Tony for once. Crawling over to the fireplace, I kneeled in and expected to see Rudolph laying there exhausted with his gorgeous ruby eyes. Nope. Didn't find him. Instead, sitting in the ashes of past burn wood, was a piece of red stone. It gleamed brightly, causing me to shield my eyes. Ahhhh what the hell is that?

My brother read my mind, "You know what it is Lizzi. It's the stone...well a part of it."

Hey! This time I didn't faint! Now I'm just hyperventilating like Dad did when his favorite golf player lost the championship.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN DUN! I know, Elizabeth's part is short. Well-the reason for that is because I want you to come back for more! Aha! Such a clever plan! Rudolph's part is pretty awesome I must say so myself. Reviews are nice! Check out the new links to Rudolph pictures and videos on my profile! **


	7. Tony is Brilliant!

**From London With Love**

**Chapter Seven: Tony is Brilliant!**

…...

**Elizabeth's POV: **

It took me several minutes to return to my normal breathing patterns. A piece of the stone is currently sitting in Dorkface's fireplace. What is it doing here. What. Is. It. Doing. Here. Why. When. How. Why. Why. I can ask as many questions as I want! I'm in legit shock here! Tony is simply sitting there as if he already got over it. Pft, got over it my Twilight books. Just five minutes ago he was curled up in a ball and yelling at me to stop making fun of him. When no one said anything, I slowly crawled back to my brother who didn't even seem notice until I tapped him on the shoulder.

"So...um-any idea how it got here?"

He glanced at me through his black rimmed glasses, "How what got here?"

I gave him a look of 'are you completely insane?', "...The stone."

Tony shrugged his shoulders and picked himself up from the floor, "No idea. Frankly, I don't care. In ten minutes I'll wake up from this twisted nightmare and go running into your room to tell you all about it." He laid down on his new bed, "-Now if you excuse me, disappear."

Seriously? How can he not think this is real? Maybe if I pinch his fast growing arms, he'll snap out of whatever delusional fantasy he's in right now. I'm the one who is supposed to be freaking out! It's my boyfriend's family's amulet (well only a piece) that is making itself at home in ashes! Blah, blah, blah, blah! Me! Me! Me! Me! Kidding...just kidding. Rudolph is also Tony's best friend.

When a few moments of silence passed, I decided to be bold. What kind of bold you ask? A bold where I run into that fireplace and grab the stone? Then, yes, that's exactly the bold I'm speaking of. Tony glanced up at me with a skeptical face. This isn't how is dream was supposed to be. I'll show him this it isn't some fantasy inside his dork face head!

I raised the ruby piece over my head, "I forget what spell that made the Sackville-Bagg turn into vampires but maybe this chant of ramblings will do the trick! Or who knows I could also just look like an idiot who is holding a plastic piece of a red toy or a bug that could kill me at any moment and-yeah, let's see." Nothing happened. Surprise, surprise.

A smile threatened to form. Aha! Either he is laughing at my stupidity or he is laughing at my stupidity! Wait a second, I guess there isn't another option here. My brother is definitely laughing at my stupidity. What else could I have possibly done? Give up and leave? If this thing in my clutches right now is actually a piece of the stone, perhaps we could find out where the others are.

"You forgot that it would only work when the comet hits the moon."

"Out of my defense, I was just trying to make you feel better."

"Well you suck at it."

"Thanks."

Tony was about to utter something else most likely insulting when his baby blue eyes grew wide, "What...what...what—whhatttt WHAT ARE YOU DOING! HOW ARE YOU DOING THAT? OH MY LORD! WHAT IS THIS NIGHTMARE?"

His little outburst caused me to jump, "What do you mean what I am I doing? I'm simply standing here with a piece of stone over my head-" I looked up. Bad idea. It's glowing. Look back down. Look back up. It's still glowing. Now, my natural response would be to go crawl in a hole and die, however, I was too surprised to even scream.

Pictures flashed across the room like wildfire. Can someone explain me to what exactly is happening before I have another panic attack? Dorkface gasped and nearly dropped to his little stubby knees. I nearly choked on my own breath on what shortly followed afterwards.

Displayed greatly on Tony's football plastered wall, was a very handsome boy reading a book. His hair was jet black and slightly spiky, his nose as cute as a button and skin that could be compared to...a vampire. Suddenly, it all came to me. By the look on my little brother's face, it had hit him also.

Tony exclaimed, "It's Rudolph!"

I touched the wall, staring intently at my lost boyfriend.

"But but...he's different. He looks older...Which means it worked! Elizabeth it worked! He's human again! Which...which means the others also are!" Tony began to blab away about how he was glad he wasn't just having a nightmare anymore.

However, I wasn't really paying attention to a word he said. Rudolph Sackville-Bagg had finally made a reappearance in my life. I never thought this would happen! Well, for a while I did, but after the long annoying months, I slowly gave into the idea that nothing would ever happen. Jesus...he...looks..._good! _Yup, my boyfriend grew up to be a stud. Now the only question is, where the hell is he and how can I get to him?

"The stone must be a portal!"

Tony must have grabbed the tiny piece of stone because the man of my dreams disappeared. I glared at my brother about to smack him for making Rudolph go away.

I said, "Don't touch it again!"

He shook his head, "Let the ants out of your pants, silly! I didn't break it! You can see images of your looooover Rudolph later! I'm having...I'm having...what do you call it?"

Raising my eyebrow, I questioned amusingly, "An epiphany?"

"Yeah! Epiphany! The stone is the key to bringing them back to us! Since we can see images of them, who says the Sackville-Baggs can't see us right now? We just have to figure out how to talk to each other using the stone and it would be like ATM!"

"ATM, what?"

"ATM!"

"What are you talking about?"

Tony rolled his eyes, as if it were obvious, "Online instant messenger? Get with the program."

"That's AIM, you idiot, but apart from you not knowing your left from your right, I have full confidence to say that you are being brilliant right now Tony."

His baby blue eyes lit up, similar to how he usually looks on Christmas morning.

**A/N: It's been awhile. You know, life got into the way. I'm sorry for the long wait and I thank you any readers that decided to stay this long. I won't promise a quick update after this, but I will try my best despite my busy schedule. Thank you!**


	8. Twister is a dangerous game

**From London With Love**

**Chapter Eight: Twister is a dangerous game**

…**..**

**Rudolph's POV: **

Sounds of disaster and mishap woke me up from my short slumber. The banging could be heard throughout the usually quiet mansion. What in the world? Picking myself up from my now messy bed, I poked my head out of my bedroom to catch Anna flashing across with what seemed like a board game box.

I questioned tiredly, "Anna, what are you up to?"

My sister stopped in her tracks as if she didn't want anyone to see her, "Oh nothing brother, nothing that concerns you, go back to your awaited slumber and dream about fictional characters!" The sometimes reckless blonde hid the box behind her back.

Not buying anything she said, I advanced towards her and grabbed the box before she could even protest or escape. Her pout that was used many times on father and mother appeared across his young flawless face.

"What are you doing with twister?" The words spread greatly (and rather obnoxiously) upon the bright blue surface. Anna did not reply, throwing herself at my neck and hung on it like a monkey in a jungle. Oh no. It seems that I have fallen in her tricks once again! She probably couldn't find anyone else to play the game with her and I'm a perfect target. Now that my dear sister has gotten her clutches around me, there is no way she is letting go until I give into her childish demands.

Anna requested sweetly, "Will you play with me brother? I tied Gregory up downstairs, so he can play too!" Upon her information, an angry scream echoed from the living room. Looks like she is not lying.

I attempted to pry her off, "Now how exactly did you get the famous Gregory Sackville-Bagg into a chair contained without being attacked?"

A wicked smile practically gave me my answer, "I did it when he was sleeping. It's easier that way!" Finally releasing her tight told on me, Anna jumped down and decided to grab my hand instead. "Come on! This is going to be so fun!" She dragged me down the stairs, with me nearly tripping and bumping my knees against the walls.

True to her word, Gregory was strapped to a wooden chair by poorly tied knots. I'm surprised he didn't break himself out by now. A part of me just wanted to free my older brother and then together we could simply lock Anna in the bathroom and go on with our business. However, I, Rudolph Sackville-Bagg is not made to be bad. Note my bittersweet tone...sometimes I wish I could be like Gregory. Perhaps I have too much feelings.

Gregory growled, "Get me out of here."

I shook my head, "Sorry, but I was captured as well."

Anna ripped open the game board box, giggling evilly. Both Gregory and I watched her struggle to place the mat on the floor before taking the spinner with her sneaky fingers. Jumping back on her feet, she smiled and pointed towards me. Oh no...

"You go first!"

Just bloody brilliant.

Gregory teased, "Yeah, Rudolph, go first."

I glared at him before waiting for Anna to decide my fate. She spun the spinner rather quickly and before I knew it, the arrow had landed on red.

Anna practically squealed, "Right hand on red!"

Sighing, I did as I was told, kneeling over to place my slender hand on the a red circle. Gregory snickered behind me, most likely amused that I was bent over. I felt a swift kick to my backside which caused my knees to buckle and fall.

"No standing!" The blonde kidnapper ordered.

Gregory stated, "You know, I can't play if I'm stuck in this chair." He smirked, as if he knew he was going to get out of this slow torture. Yeah right, if I have to play, so does he.

Anna disagreed, "Nonsense brother!" Taking another crack at the spinner, it landed on blue. She proceeded to glide over to where Gregory was trapped and did something unthinkable.

_Thud. _

I can't believe she actually did that. My face was planted against the white mat in utter disbelief. You see, Anna had pushed Gregory over (still in the chair) and of course, right onto me. My older brother was growling and biting at my hair to break free although it was no use. Just when I thought today was going to be seemingly normal, I'm here laying face first onto the ground with the weight of Gregory and a chair on my back.

"Now it's my turn!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Gregory and I screamed in fear.

…..

Mother elegantly dapped her pink lips with a napkin towards the end of dinner, "How was your day darlings?" Father looked up in expectation, most likely wanting to hear that we didn't get ourselves into trouble.

Gregory scowled, I winced and Anna grinned from ear to ear.

"It was absolutely amazing, mother!' She hopped up and down in her red velvety seat. Sure, it was amazing for her, however for her two older brothers...what a different story.

Father nodded towards me, "I expect you took good care of your little sister while we were out, isn't that correct?"

Wanting to rip my hair out, I only nodded before sliding my fork across my almost empty plate. For the past couple days, I spoken very little to my parents. I know they think I'm going crazy because of the random outbursts about the stone and memories. The stone had shown me another present scene with Elizabeth cleaning her room. I was up all night just watching. _Sigh_. It makes me feel like one of those pathetic criminals you would see on television for peeking at underage girls completely exposed. Not that Elizabeth was naked! Oh..no...she wasn't...no, I'm not disappointed or anything! I need to stop thinking.

I must have started blushing for Mother placed a comforting hand over mine, "Is there something wrong Rudolph dear?"

"No, mother, I was just thinking."

Gregory laughed, "About your make believe girlfriend? Or maybe boyfriend, I'm not very sure you swing for the other team."

Father glared at the elder son, who returned it with a more challenging one.

Anna piped, "I don't think Rudolph is gay!"

Mother exclaimed, "Anna!"

"Sorry mother..."

Attention was returned to me almost immediately, "Rudolph, I checked the mail this afternoon and it looks like you got a letter from your pen pal." She slid the letter across the table. Smiling slightly, I thanked her and pocketed it.

Nothing more was said throughout dinner. After helping Mother clean up, I excused myself to my bedroom where I would probably stay for the rest of the night.

…..

The stone was not where I had placed it a few hours before. My quick suspicious said that Anna must have snuck in and stole it. My tired legs refused to move to go find out. Perhaps I just placed in back in it's original hiding place for another time...that's probably it. Heavy eyelids began to close on my perfect vision. Sleep was slowly creeping on me. I had no determination to fight this sensation.

A sudden realization hit me before I could fully drift into dream land. The letter from Amelia! Chuckling to myself, I bid sleep a rain check and took out the now crumbled letter. I didn't even get the chance to tear open the sealing because my bedroom door flung open.

Gregory was standing there, completely wide eyed.

I asked, "What is wrong brother?"

He didn't reply for a long time, staring straight ahead as if he saw something he didn't want to witness. It wasn't until a few minutes later I noticed the stone in his gloved hand. I gasped and hurried over to him.

"What are you doing with that? Give it here! Gregory?"

Finally, after what seemed like three centuries (haha very funny...), Gregory focused on me and announced, "I remember everything."

**A/N: Da da da da da...dum. **


	9. Somebody I used to know

**From London With Love  
>Chapter Nine: Somebody I used to know<strong>

…**...**

**Elizabeth's POV:**

Breathe. Breathe dammit! I think my brain temporarily forgot how to function. Here I am laying upon the floor in Tony's bedroom while he's hopping about with the old amulet drawings. I guess Rudolph gave them back after that incredible flying trip. Ah...I miss flying...kinda...minus the feeling sick to my stomach and embarrassment I would undergo if I tossed my lunch in the now used to be vampire's supernatural presence.

Dorkface shoved a crappy picture of him and Rudolph in my face, "Soon this will happen again!" He smiled from ear to ear, most likely pulling all his face muscles.

I replied meekly, "What makes you think that?"

He almost frowned, "Do you not remember what took place a few minutes ago? Maybe Mom should take you to the doctor if you're forgetting things to easily. WITH THIS AMULET, I THEE WED!" Tony held up the piece of glorious masterpiece.

"First off, I do know what happened and second...you're not a priest."

"I could be if I wanted to."

"You are twelve, you cannot preach or give blessing to marriage."

"YOU NEVER SUPPORT ME!"

Ignoring his random outburst, I grabbed the amulet, "How the hell did I make pictures come out again? I want it to happen now."

Tony screamed, "No! Give! Me!"

I mocked, "No! Shut! Up!"

Blue eyes grew wide and lips were pouted. Nope. You're not going to guilt trip me into giving the thing back. No way. Not gonna happen this time. I will stand my ground and walk away a man. I'm almost to the door. I feel the victory practically punching me in the face. Just a little closer and I'll be out of Dorkface's room and into my living space. One more step-

"YOU WHAT ELIZABETH? YOU HAD SEX?"

NOOOOOOO! I stopped in my tracks and turned to glare at my not so innocent brother. He's only twelve and he knows about sex because of him eavesdropping on my phone conversations. Now he announced it to the whole house (most importantly Mom) that I participated in an event that never happened. While I was still in shock, I heard the angry footsteps of Mother echoing the hall. That little brat is going to get it-

Tony advised, "You better run because she sounds angry!" With that, he sped over to me and stole the amulet right out of my clutches. He hopped over his toy car that was blocking the entrance and made his escape. I am going to kill him.

Before I even could, Mom practically dung her nails into the doorframe, "Elizabeth Thompson you did what? You are only fifteen-."

"No Mom."

"Sixteen-."

"You're warm."

"Seventeen! However old you are, you are too young for sex! What did I tell you when we had the talk? Do I need to repeat it? Who is this boy? It isn't Jack is it?"

I covered my mouth in horror, "MOM! I am NOT having sex! And if I was, I certainly wouldn't be doing it with the creep with the good hair and vampire hunter relatives!" Her glare only thicken, revealing that my sense of humor wasn't really flattering at the moment.

She threatened, "You are ground-"

Seeing Tony run across the courtyard from the window, I interrupted, "Hold that thought. I have a body to bury." Dear lord, when I get back, I'm going to be in so much trouble.

Pushing my scared thoughts away, I ran past Mom and down the stairs where I noticed Tony must have opened the window to get out. How smart of him. Not using the front door to leave, but the window. Apart from being obsessed with vampires, he always wanted to be a spy and sneak out of anything that wasn't made to be jumped out of.

My legs were probably screaming at me for running so fast. I didn't feel like opening the front gate, so I kinda jumped over it like a person escaping prison would do. Hah, look at me now massive gym teacher. I had one mission and that was to destroy Tony Thompson. Nothing will distract me from this determination...I mean nothin-

"Woah there Thompson, what are you, running a race?"

I stopped slightly to see Jack lacking a shirt and doing yard work nearby. Uh...he has abs. That's actually not half bad at all. Wait, wait Get a hold of yourself.

"Don't start."

He smirked, "Aw come on."

I snapped, "Nope!" Back to running. I didn't even bother to look back to see if Jack was still staring off after me. If he was, good! He can stare at my somewhat great ass because I definitely was drooling over his somewhat good abs but that doesn't mean I'm cheating! I am NOT attracted to Jack.

Tony's spiky hair soon came to my view. I almost got him! Perhaps I should tackle him to the ground and make him eat mud. Or maybe I will hang him from his toes and force him to listen to me read my journal (which he claimed to be a really sad handwritten book). Or...I could be the bigger person and forgive him. Hah. Right. If I made the effort to kill my leg muscles, a punishment must take immediate action.

He must have saw me because he cried out, "Please don't hurt me! I surrender!"

I stated, "You committed a crime. I am here to deliver jail sentence."

"Anything but that!" Blondie dropped the amulet.

Close to reading his childhood rights, I nearly fell from excitement when the 'fantastic portal' began to show more images. This time it shown Rudolph talking to a shank at what seemed like a school. She began pulling at his long sleeve. After some time, my boyfriend gave in and went walking with her.

My heart fell.

Tony picked the amulet back up, dusting it off, "Well would you look at that. It worked again." I said nothing, my skull pounding from the tragedy I witnessed.

He was with a girl. Rudolph was with a girl. A girl that wasn't me.

* * *

><p>We had decided to return to the scene of the crime, aka the cliff. The exact spot where Rudolph and his familyrelatives were given the gift of mortality. Tony was dangling off a rock while I sat at the edge of the dangerous landscape overlooking the deep blue ocean.

What if everything changed? Not saying that I didn't think things changed before...but what if Rudolph has a girlfriend wherever he is? I expected him to forget about me but I never had the intelligence to think his adorable looks would hook other girls in. I am so stupid. How was I so ignorant to think he _wouldn't _have a girlfriend? That shank was probably the culprit.

I'm not even his girlfriend anymore. I should know that if he disappeared after transforming, that whatever twisted relationship we had was over. Maybe I'm just overreacting. Maybe him and that girl meant nothing. But it really changed my perspectives. I shouldn't be sitting at home waiting for my prince to walk through the door. I shouldn't be lying to myself. There's a very high chance that Rudolph will never come back. I couldn't bring myself to say that to Tony however.

Rudolph still may be a good person as a human, but he's a entire different being now. I fell in love with the vampire. He's gone. As of right now, Rudolph is just somebody I used to know. Wow, can I get any more depressing?

Tony questioned, "Lizzie?"

I answered looking out to the darkening sky, "Yeah?"

"I think we should go home before Mom and Dad get worried."

Sighing, I nodded and strayed away from the cliff edge, "You're right. I'm coming."

**A/N: Don't worry, everything will be okay in the end :) Writer's promise. **


	10. It's up to us now

**From London With Love**

**Chapter Ten: It's up to us now**

**Rudolph's POV:**

…..

I couldn't believe my ears. Did he...did he really say what I think he just said? My brother's hands were now balled into slightly angry fists. Before I knew it, I took a blow across my unsuspecting cheek. Red pain flashed in my eyes yet I tried my best to not reveal it with words. Gregory always had overreacted to things and this is no exception.

My heated brother exclaimed, "Why didn't you say anything earlier?!"

"Well, for starters, you all thought I was a loony bin!" I replied, still rubbing my sore cheek.

"You still could of!"

"Could not!"

"Could of!"

"Could not!"

Anna barged through my doorway, "Can someone please explain to me what all this noise is about? I find it very hard to focus on my dark poetry if my brothers are about to fight about something that doesn't involve me."

Gregory motioned to our dear sister, "Go on, Rudolph. Why don't you tell her."

I shook my head, "You and I both know she has to remember on her own."

"Remember WHAT?" She cried out.

A long silence soon followed. Of course I wanted to tell Anna about our past life, but she would only think I'm going crazy. I have to let nature take it's course and for her to figure it out herself. Gregory being the first to remember is actually very surprising. He is the hothead of the family, the stubborn wild child. Yet, it was he who broke out of the amulet's trance. For this action, I have newfound respect for my dear brother. The fact he also isn't spilling the beans to Anna is also something I would have never imagined.

Gregory stated, "You'll understand later, Anna."

I nodded in agreement while she huffed and stormed out. Gregory and I looked at each other, hardly believing that we were the only ones who knew the truth.

"What do we do now?"

An idea popped into my head, "We can tell mother and father that we are going on a trip by ourselves. To the mountains or perhaps the woods. Our false reasons will be for brother bonding when in reality it will be to return to Scotland and find the Thompson family."

He raised his pierced eyebrows, "And what makes you think they'll still be there and even remember us?"

Pulling out Amelia's letter, I glanced at the address, "A friend of mine is going to help."

**A/N: Merry Christmas? Too late for that? Okay. **


	11. Familiar stranger at my door

**From London With Love**

**Chapter 11: Familiar stranger at my door**

…**..**

**Elizabeth's POV:**

I'm feeling pretty silly today. Heck, I've been feeling silly ever since I saw Rudolph going off with that girl. That was a week ago. Tony had completely forgot our little game of chase ever happened. Sadly, Jack didn't forget I was caught staring at his abs. Sometimes you can't get everything you wish for. The day Rudolph disappeared, I prayed to God that he would somehow find his way back to me. Sometimes your prayers go unanswered. Life goes on and I'm stuck in the transition.

Mom snapped her freshly polished nails before my most likely expressionless face, "Earth to Elizabeth?"

Oh no, I was too lost in the stage of sad intellectual thoughts that I didn't notice my cereal getting soggy. What a shame, it was Captain Crunch too.

Tony grabbed the bowl, "More for me!"

"Tony, that is gross." Mom scolded yet her son who didn't seem to care.

Thankfully today was Saturday, no school or friends to get on my nerves. All I had to deal with is annoying blonde kids and mothers who think you're depressed. Where's Dad? Oh right, off playing golf and pretending his kids actually do things productive. I will have you know I cleansed my room of the many pizza box monsters that have been gathering for the past few months. I'm considered a hero across the lazy teenage nation.

"Any plans for today?"

I looked up to see Mom peering at me through her new glasses, "I was thinking about watching movies and eating ice cream till I puke."

Tony slammed his fist on the table, "You stole my idea!"

Mom suggested, "How about you two go outside and play? It's a beautiful day!" She stood and pried open the kitchen curtains to get her point across.

Little derp hissed and covered his face, "The sun! The light! It burns!"

I pulled my sweatshirt over my head and pretended I had a hunchback, "Master doesn't like Dobby going out to play, Master says elves shouldn't be experiencing joy."

Tony giggled, "Since when did Dobby have a broken back?"

"Since your mom's chest hair."

"It's inappropriate to talk about your mother's chest hair, especially since she doesn't have any." Mom snapped as she went to go clean the dishes.

Apart from locking Tony out of my room, the rest of the morning was pretty uneventful. However, I couldn't shake the feeling that something was about to happen.

* * *

><p>I really hate alarm clocks. Their sounds could make the most tolerable person punch a baby in the face. Here I am, hater of clocks, sitting upon my cold bedroom floor, attempting to put together the remains of father time. You see, my alarm clock finally decided to commit suicide. After several shoes and many other hard materials to the head, it seems he decided to do the dirty work for me. Mom wasn't very pleased with this which is why I'm trying to fix it. Why am I rambling about a stupid alarm clock? Well-that's because my life is extremely boring and Rudolph has a girlfriend.<p>

She probably has a stupid name.

Like Clara. Maybe Nora.

Suddenly, a pebble collided against my dusty window. What the heck? Pebbles just don't fly about whenever they please!

Peering over the window panel, I spotted Jack standing in the garden my mother had so rightfully worked on. I'm pretty sure he's crushing her roses and that means he will be dead by nightfall.

I cracked open the window, "What."

"Well, hello to you too. I'm fine." Jack replied cheekily, a smile spreading across his stupid face. Gosh he's so stupid.

"I'm not in the mood to chat Jack." Wow that rhymed, "Will you please remove yourself from my mother's garden and back away slowly."

He didn't move.

He didn't even seem to hear my demand. Making his way towards the window, Jack climbed up the drainpipe and soon his face was three inches from mine. Remember when I said this morning was eventful? I really wish it stayed that way.

"Why don't you turn that frown upside down and go watch a movie with me."

"Why don't you turn around and fall and break your neck."

"Why can't you think of any actual good comebacks?"

"Yeah, like that one?"

"Let me in."

"No-" Too late, Jack pushed me out of the way and crawled in.

Mom would definitely not approve of a boy sneaking into my room. I could run down the stairs and make his presence known any second now. A dreaded thought flooded into my brain. What if she doesn't mind that Jack is invading my personal space. What if she gives him permission to marry me. What if we have a white wedding? Oh no, what if we serve CHICKEN INSTEAD OF FISH?!

Jack's beautiful blue eyes (did I just say that) sparked with amusement, "We can serve whatever you want at our wedding."

I guess I was panicking aloud.

"Although...I have to say chicken is better than fish...to be honest..."

That's it. Grabbing his collar, I pathetically dragged Jack to the window and smothered his face onto the glass, "Chicken has no competition to fish!"

A familiar voice floated up the stairs and into my room, "Elizabeth? I don't know what you're doing up there, but please try to act normal because you have a visitor."

Mom.

Something in her tone caused curiosity to eat me whole. Who exactly was downstairs that was making her sound jumpy? Does she know Jack is up here or is there someone actually taking the time to see a crazy person like me?

Jack gasped, "Are you going to go see who it is?"

I completely forgot I had the spiky haired blonde up against the window. Wow, this must look very unusual to anyone who is innocently walking by outside.

"You better be gone by the time I come back." I explained while letting him go.

Before I could make my exit, Jack decided to grab my shoulders and peck me on the lips as if it were a normal everyday thing. My eyes grew wide at the tingling sensation. He smirked at my reaction and motioned towards the door.

"Your prince charming is waiting."

* * *

><p>Let's pause and rewind here. Jack snuck into my room and kissed me. There's someone wanting to see me downstairs. Tony hasn't made a noise in a few hours. Something is rotten in the state of Denmark. We're all going to die.<p>

I paused at the first step before continuing my never ending journey. I was kissed. Me. Kissed. On the lips. I still feel it. I'm going to hell.

Mom caught sight of me, "There you are, Elizabeth, I was starting to think you forgot I called you!" She was standing in front of the wide open door, yet I knew someone was there. Another feeling entered my system. This time it wasn't shock. It was suspicion.

"Who is here?"

She smiled slightly and stepped to the side. My heart blew up.

Standing before me was a face of the past. A person I thought had a certain girlfriend God knows where. The betrayal and hurt I felt in the previous days disappeared and utter shock came back into the picture.

Say something.

SAY SOMETHING, ANYTHING!

Rudolph looked just as surprised at me. What used to be his ruby red eyes were now comforting dark brown orbs. His hair is just as spiky, possibly even more. His skin, although still pale had a tint of a rosy color. It was as if he wasn't expecting me to be here. Behind him, stood Gregory, still terrifying as ever, even in eyeliner.

His voice now deeper, rang my eardrums, "Hello, Elizabeth."

Jack was right, my prince charming was indeed waiting downstairs for me and now I'm not sure if I'm going to pass out because Rudolph is actually here or because there's a boy upstairs who not only kissed me but is highly suspicious now.


End file.
